Cambios y locuras
by rudy1098
Summary: Continuación de "nueva vecina". Los pingüinos se enfrentan de nuevo con viejos rivales, muchas aventuras y nuevas y alocadas historias.Skilene, aunque esta vez no es el tema principal. También Cabo/OC OC/Julien y no sé qué se me ocurra luego.
1. Un Julien celoso un Skipper tranqulio

¡Y aquí vuelven las locuras del zoológico! Gracias por permitirme usar mi OC, realmente ayudará mucho en el desarrollo de esta historia. Saludos a toda la gente que lee mis historias.

Capítulo 1: Un Julien celoso... un Skipper tranquilo.

-¡Oh, no puede ser!- grita Marlene sorprendida- ¿en serio te gusta Julien?

-No mucho, en realidad. Aunque si admito que me gusta un poco- de pronto Cecile se sorprende de lo que acaba de decir-... ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!, por favor.

-No te preocupes- le dice Marlene intentando calmarla- no se lo diré a nadie, pero tu se lo tendrás que decir algún día.

-¿A quién?- pregunta Cecile confundida.

-A Julien, es obvio.

Lo que escucharon, o leyeron, aunque déjenme decirles lo que sucedió: Skipper y Marlene estaban saliendo frecuentemente, aunque solo como amigos, pero ninguno de los dos recordaba aquel problema en el que Marlene estuvo a punto de casarse con Julien. Y Julien, al principio no quería olvidar a Marlene, algo que se le dificultaba mucho ya que Marlene se encontraba a solo tres hábitats de distancia, pero después empezó a darse por vencido (cosa que casi nunca hace). Cecile, como decidieron llamarla ya que les parecía un poco raro el acento en la "e", empezó a juntarse con Marlene, hasta que se hicieron amigas, para Marlene era la única amiga que era soldado y no era tan psicópata como los pingüinos. Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que un día...

-¡Skipper!- gritó Cabo-ven a ver esto, ¡rápido!

Skipper salió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar con Cabo. Ambos estaban en la entrada del zoológico.

-¿Qué sucede, Cabo?- preguntó el capitán.

-Escucha...

-Si, doc, ya tenemos listo el traslado... si... llegará en menos de 5 minutos... ok... adiós- se despide Alice.

-¿Escuchaste eso Skipper?- replica Cabo, pero Skipper ya no estaba ahí- ¿Skipper?-pregunta al no encontrar a su jefe.

-Regresemos al cuartel, ¡rápido!- ordenaba su jefe mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en una ala.

Regresando Skipper les mostró el papel que traía bajo el ala derecha.

-Así que tenemos un traslado- suspiró Kowalski.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Skipper- ¿Y saben qué es lo peor?

Nadie respondió.

-¡El traslado es para el hábitat de Marlene!, y para terminar, ¡Es una nutria macho!

-Cálmate Skipper-tranquiliza Cabo- solo porque Marlene va a tener un compañero de la misma especie no significa que debas preocuparte.

Cabo lo sabía, era un peligro terrible y no había nada para poder evitarlo. ¿O si?

-¡Necesitamos estar alertas, Cabo, colocaré esta misión en rojo, así podremos darle importancia a este asunto!- terminó Skipper.

Y diciendo esto los cuatro pingüinos se retiraron hacia el hábitat de Marlene.

-Wow, que linda... ¿caja?- se pregunta Marlene. En eso llegan los pingüinos.

-Marlene, aléjate del área, tenemos todo bajo control- ordena Skipper.

-¿Qué les pasa?, están más locos que nunca- admite Marlene.

-Descuida Marlene- explica Cabo- solamente se trata de un traslado de...

-¡Si!- grita emocionada Marlene.

-¡Pero no debemos alegrarnos!- repite Skipper- la nueva nutria macho todavía necesita una inspección total.

Marlene comprendió por qué Skipper se comportaba así.

-Calma, Skipper, no tienes por qué estar celoso.

Todos se paralizaron al oír eso.

-Escucha Marlene- explica Skipper- solamente hacemos esto por tu seguridad, además, siempre revisamos cada traslado y tú lo sabes...

-Solicito información acerca de la situación, Skipper- ordena Cecile.

-Yo también- dice de pronto Julien.

- Bien, lo que pasa es que...- explicaba Skipper.

Parece que alguien llegó. Pero no crean algo fuera de lo común, ya saben que soy un grán fanático de Skilene y nunca trataría de arruinar eso, de hecho el problema es de Cecile, y sobre todo de Julien.

No olviden dejar comentarios para saber si necesito mejorar en algo o si voy bien.


	2. Conociendo a alguien nuevo

Y aquí comienzan los problemas...

Capítulo 2: Un Julien celoso... un Skipper tranquilo

-¿Un traslado?, aléjense- ordena Cecile- voy a tratar de romper esto.

-Cecile- reclama Skipper- la caja es muy dura, no creo...

No hay más palabras, Cecile hizo pedazos al menos una cara de la caja, lo cual pudo ver su interior.

-Deja de balbucear y prepárate soldado- dicta Cecile- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?... ¡Oh por dios!

-¡Posición de defensa!-grita Skipper.

Rápidamente se agrupan y se acercan a la defensiva. De pronto Cecile retrocede y mira con un gran brillo en los ojos la figura que va saliendo.

-Hola, saludos- dice la nutria de color casi negro- no sabía que la daban una bienvenida a los recién llegados.

-Por supuesto que la damos... Rico, el martillo- contesta Skipper furioso.

Rico vomita su gran martillo y se lo da a Skipper.

-¡Alto!- detiene Cecile- el no es un espía, lo sé.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta Skipper a punto de aplastar al nuevo integrante.

-Completamente- Cecile voltea hacia la nueva nutria- lamento todo esto, pero, ¿por qué no nos dices algo de ti?

-Solamente si el pingüino promete no hacerme nada.

-Lo juro- promete Skipper alzando una aleta.

-Bien... déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Esteban, vengo del zoológico de California, me trasladaron porque el zoológico se quemó y...

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Cecile con una mirada coqueta.

-Emm... mi compañera de hábitat siempre parecía algo psicópata, y cuando le preguntaba algo siempre me respondía "¿Qué esperabas? Soy de la AIAAS".

Skipper sonríe al escuchar eso.

-Un día llegaron unos ratones que colocaron bombas por todas partes, y afortunadamente mi compañera apagó todas, excepto la que estaba debajo de nuestro hábitat. Y... creo que será mejor no contarles más.

-¿Y tu amiga sobrevivió?- pregunta Cabo.

-Afortunadamente sí, pero resultó herida por quemaduras y la trasladaron a Toledo.

-Por favor no pronuncies ese nombre, me da algo de miedo- admite Julien.

-Descuida, a mí también- contesta Esteban.

-Me encanta tu historia... y... ¿quieres que te muestre el zoológico?- pregunta Cecile ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría- contesta Esteban con una sonrisa.

Y el lémur y la nutria se retiran.

-Creo que no es tan mal tipo- afirma Skipper seguro- de hecho me agrada, siempre y cuando sea bueno por dentro, ¿no es así, Marlene?

-Sí, mi Skipper celoso- bromea Marlene.

Y así pasaban los días, y aunque Skipper lo estuviera vigilando las 24 horas del día, él y Marlene eran solo amigos. Pero Julien no estaba contento con el traslado. Sí, estaba celoso, celoso de que Cecile pasara más tiempo con él, celoso de que él era más lindo, sensible, inteligente (obviamente). Julien explotó. Un día... Skipper y Marlene estaban en el hábitat de nutrias, platicando, si se le puede llamar plática a eso, ya que Marlene hablaba y Skipper solo la escuchaba. De pronto...

-Hola- era Julien.

Marlene dejó de hablar y Skipper volteó.

-¿Qué pasa? Cola anillada.

-Lo que pasa es que yo solo quería preguntarte si puedes...

-¿Deshacerme de Esteban?- pregunta Skipper.

-¡Por favor!, ya no lo soporto más.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos- Skipper razona- solo si admites que estás celoso.

-¿Yo?, ¿celoso? ¡Claro que no!

-Además- agrega Skipper- creo que sería lindo que volviera a haber una boda en tu hábitat, ¿no, Julien?

Julien no soportó más.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito!, estoy celoso, muy celoso, celosísimo, extra celoso, súper celoso, muy...

-Creo que eso es suficiente- calla Skipper-, si se trata de mandar a las personas muy lejos de aquí, ese soy yo, y también Rico.

-Skipper- detiene Marlene- recuerda que no debes explotar nada.

-Pero...

-Dije que no.

-Bueno, no importa, tengo otro plan que no puede fallar- observa a Marlene- y no resulta nadie herido, a menos de que tengamos resultados inesperados. Esto es lo que haremos...

El plan, como todos los ingeneados por Skipper, será algo alocado, pero como siempre, algo saldrá mal...


	3. El plan

Capitulo 3: El plan

Llegó el día esperado, era una tarde soleada, y Cecile y Esteban estaban sentados sobre una de las bancas del parque de Central Park. Cecile siempre le decía algo romántico a Esteban, pero la nutria no entendía nada. Y, lógicamente, también estaban detrás de un arbusto: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene y Roger (sí, Roger el cocodrilo). El plan era un poco complicado pero era casi imposible de fallar, "tenemos casi el 95 por ciento de probabilidades" comprobaba Kowalski con su calculadora, aunque como el plan era de Skipper, tenía algo de loco: Algo que habían podido notar los pingüinos es que Esteban se asustaba fácilmente, ¿y en qué ayudaba? En todo, ya que Cecile odia a los asustadizos. El plan es este: cuando Roger pasara junto a la pareja, tratando de parecer peligroso, Cecile se fijaría en lo miedoso que era Esteban, entonces, antes de haber sido asesinado por Cecile, Julien aparecería y la "salvaría". Parece fácil, pero les aseguro que no tanto. Y esto sucedió:

-¿Recuerdan el plan?- pregunta Skipper.

-¿Cual plan?- pregunta Julien.

Todos lo miran con sarcasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡El plan! Sí, lo recuerdo- responde Julien inmediatamente.

-Ok, ¿Roger?

-Ahora voy...

-¡Esperen!- grita Skipper- regresa Roger, y los demás cállense.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Cabo.

En ese momento dos hombres de negro llegan al parque y empiezan a buscar algo.

-No está- dice uno de los hombres hablando con un walkie tokie- iremos a buscar a otro lado.

Y se suben a un coche negro a una velocidad asombrosa. En eso Skipper alcanza a ver algo en el gran auto negro.

-¿Control de animales?- murmura Skipper- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-Ah, pingüino, ¿podríamos seguir el plan?- pregunta de pronto Julien.

-Eh... si, ahora puedes seguir, Roger.

-Gracias- y con esto Roger se retira.

Va a medio camino cuando se cruza con alguien.

-Disculpa...

-Grrrr- gruñe el otro cocodrilo de 5 veces su tamaño.

-Eh, ¡ya me iba!, ¡no te preocupes, ya me voy!- y Roger regresa corriendo hacia Skipper.

Pero el otro cocodrilo estaba molesto, molesto y con hambre. De pronto ve a su próxima comida: dos lémures sentados en una banca. Se acerca silenciosamente hacia la banca...

-¡Qué bien actúa Roger!- aprecia Skipper.

-Casi parece como si no fuera Roger- bromea Cabo.

-Es verdad, parece real- admira también Roger.

-¡Roger!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- grita Skipper de pronto.

-¿No eres tú el que está allá?- pregunta Cabo.

-Creo que no, yo estoy aquí.

Pero de pronto...

-¡Un cocodrilo!-grita Esteban muy asustado, y corre lejos de ahí, hasta que desaparece del parque.

-Parece que no es tan valiente- razona Cecile en voz alta.

-Al menos tenemos el objetivo cumplido...

-¡Skipper!, ¡El cocodrilo se va a comer a Cecile!- grita Cabo asustado mientras ve a la lémur retroceder.

-No tenemos que alarmarnos- tranquiliza Skipper- Cecile es cinco estrellas, apuesto a que eliminará al cocodrilo en menos de un minuto.

Pero Cecile seguía retrocediendo, tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para poder atacar, pero se olvidó de que estaba sobre una banca, y cae lesionándose una pierna, aunque eso no detuvo al cocodrilo hambriento que se acercaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunta Cabo.

-Que... Cecile está en problemas- admite Skipper.

-Al menos solo es Cecile- dice Cabo.

Pero en ese momento Julien da un gran salto y aparece de pronto delante del cocodrilo.

-¡Atrás!- grita amenazando con una rama de árbol.

En seguida el cocodrilo muerde el palo y lo manda muy lejos. Sí, Skipper sabe que Julien está en problemas. Decide hablarle a Julien a través del walkie tokie.

-¡Cola anillada!

-Oye pingüino, ¿se ve bien lo que hago o necesito fingir más?- pregunta Julien retrocediendo.

-¡El cocodrilo te va a atacar!

-Ah, sí, el cocodrilo es buen actor, ¿no crees?...

-¡Ese cocodrilo no es Roger!

-Ah, ya entendí- Skipper se tranquiliza- quieres que hable con el cocodrilo.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¡el cocodrilo es peligroso!, ¡no es el entrenado!, ¡entiende lémur loco!

En ese momento Julien trata de ver a Skipper, pero solamente ve a otro cocodrilo sentado, y muy preocupado por lo que está viendo. Entonces, logra entender todo.

-¡Ah!- Julien dio un grito tan fuerte que hasta el cocodrilo retrocedió.

-¡Ayúdame Julien!, ¿no ves como estoy?- reclama Cecile.

En ese momento Julien, con una fuerza que nadie supo de donde vino, levantó a Cecile hasta que alzó los brazos, y corrió como nunca había corrido (que se aclare que Julien casi nunca ha corrido). Pero el cocodrilo, aunque era más pesado, corría más rápido que Julien, hasta que cuando estuvo detrás de él, saltó pasando por arriba y acorralándolo. En seguido lo rodeó con su cuerpo y con su larga cola. Julien entonces, de nuevo con una fuerza desconocida, lanzó a Cecile por el aire.

-¡Cecile!- gritó Marlene.

-Red corporal, ¡ahora!- y en ese momento los pingüinos se acercaron y con sus aletas se enlazaron entre sí, pero de pronto Cecile cae y los cuatro pingüinos se caen.

-¡No volveré a salir al parque nunca!- grita Cecile aliviada.

-Ya tenemos a Cecile- festeja Cabo.

-¿Y Julien?- pregunta Kowalski.

-¡Cola anillada!- en eso los pingüinos voltean la cabeza, pero solo logran ver al cocodrilo tirado, y también a Julien muy cansado.

-¡Lo logré!- grita Julien casi sin aliento.

Pero nadie dice ni hace nada, solo se quedan con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca, también. Y eso es todo, nadie cree lo que vio, nadie, ni siquiera Julien.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- pregunta Cecile empezando una plática que durará dos horas.

-Misión cumplida- apenas dice Skipper.

-¿Estás loco?, ¡Julien y Cecile pudieron morir!- dice Marlene.

-Pero no lo hicieron, y... eso es lo mejor- contesta Skipper- además, nosotros tenemos una forma de trabajar, Marlene, y nadie puede decirnos como trabajar.

-¿No? Y si te digo que...

-En serio disfrazan bien sus sentimientos- murmura Cabo con una sonrisa mientras ve a Skipper y Marlene pelearse, algo que nunca pasará con Cecile, ya que nunca oculta algo, o si lo hace, lo hace bien.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero trataré de actualizar mis historias lo antes posible. Y gracias a El-y-Yo por ser el primero en comentar. El siguiente capítulo tratará con Cabo, se enamora de la persona equivocada, y los pingüinos no lo admiten, como siempre.


	4. Peligro: ingenuo enamorado

Capítulo 4: Amor joven.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos...- dirigía Skipper mientras él y su equipo hacían ejercicio en la parte de arriba de la pecera.

-Vamos muchachos, dense prisa.

-Ya no puedo más- apenas alcanzó a decir Cabo, y se desplomó.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Cabo- contesta Skipper extrañado.

-Pero...

-¿Mamá pato?- pregunta Kowalski.

-Oh, hola pingüinos- contesta la mamá.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunta Skipper.

-Ay, lo siento, es que en nuestro lago hay un cocodrilo hambriento.

-Yo creí que ya habían llevado al cocodrilo malo a Control de Animales- razona Cabo.

-Y lo hicieron, Cabo, será mejor que revisemos qué pasa.

Y en el lago...

-Roger, no debes salir de tu hábitat mientras no te lo autoricemos– regaña Skipper.

-Lo siento, es solo que quería comprar hielitos- admite Roger sintiendo culpa.

-No te lamentes en servicio, si querías hielitos, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?- pregunta Skipper.

-Los traeremos más rápido de lo que te imaginas- y en eso Kowalski avanza hasta el señor de los helados, y luego de golpearlo en una zona específica de su cuello cae dormido.

-¿De qué sabor?- pregunta Kowalski.

-Uy, uy, quiero de naranja, es mi favorito.

-Yo también quiero- grita Cabo de repente.

-Yo también- grita Skipper también.

- Yo banana- agrega Rico también.

-Si no es molestia, ¿le podrían dar uno a mis patitos también?- pregunta mamá pato.

-¡Suficiente!- grita Kowalski- ¡les daré a todos pero por favor cállense!

-¡Sí!- gritan todos.

Kowalski trae los hielitos de diferentes sabores. Aunque Cabo regresa una y otra vez el helado porque no le gustan los sabores. Hasta que al fin se decide: un hielito multisabor.

-¡Nina!- grita mamá pato- ¿no quieres un hielito?

-No tía, gracias- contesta la otra voz.

-¿Quién es Nina?- pregunta Skipper.

-¡Oh!, es mi sobrina, se quedará aquí por un tiempo, ya que sus padres fueron a visitar a mis papás.

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunta Cabo sin dejar de comer su helado.

-Ahora viene- y mamá pato voltea a ver entre los árboles del parque- ¡Nina!, los pingüinos quieren conocerte.

En ese momento sale una hermosa chica, pato al igual que su tía, de color amarillo que brillaba con el sol y unos ojos celestes, al igual que Skipper.

-Muchachos- señala mamá pato- ella es Nina, es mi sobrina... ¡Nina!, ¡suelta ese celular!

-Espera tía- dice Nina con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del aparato- solo estoy actualizando mi perfil en Facebook...

-¡Nina!- grita mamá pato muy molesta.

-Está bien- suspira Nina al momento que guarda su celular- ¿qué pasa?

- Nina, ellos son...

-Permítame presentarnos- ofrece Skipper con una sonrisa- soy Skipper, líder cuatro estrellas del grupo de Central Park, ellos son Kowalski...

-Un placer- saluda Kowalski.

-... Rico...

-¡Hola!- saluda Rico también.

-... y Cabo.

Pero Cabo no escucha a Skipper desde que inicia las presentaciones, el solo está como una estatua con los ojos fijos en Nina.

-¿Cabo?- pregunta Skipper extrañado- ¡Cabo!

-¡Ah!, ¿qué?, ¿quién?

-Cabo, se supone que cuando mencione tu nombre debes saludar, ¿entiendes?

Cabo no responde.

-¡Cabo!- grita Skipper con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sí!- grita Cabo también- Skipper, no debes gritar, yo te escuché.

-Ja ja que gracioso es- comenta Nina de repente.

-¿En serio lo crees?- pregunta Cabo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!, eres super chistoso.

Los ojos de Cabo se iluminan.

-Creo que ya nos presentamos- agrega Skipper- y... ¡Oh!, es cierto- y se dirige a Roger- el es Roger, un cocodrilo amigable que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Hola, perdón por aparecerme de pronto, es solo que quería comer unos hielitos.

-Te entiendo- admite Nina- ¡esos hielitos son deliciosos!

-Bien, se acabó la plática- interrumpe Skipper- lo lamento pero tenemos que entrenarnos para estar preparados para cualquier ataque.

-¿Son policías?- pregunta Nina.

-Algo así- confirma Kowalski.

Y con esto los pingüinos regresan al cuartel (hábitat). En eso...

-¿Y Cabo?- pregunta Kowalski.

En ese momento aparece Roger cargando a Cabo como si fuera una tabla.

-Se quedó inmóvil- informa Roger.

Skipper observa a Cabo, el cual tiene la mirada hacia el cielo esta vez.

-Esto me está empezando a preocupar- dice Skipper seriamente.

¡Cabo! El ingenuo como siempre. Descubran qué pasará con cabo en el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden dejar comentarios!


	5. Revelación revelada

Capitulo 5: Cita complicada.

Si, Cabo estuvo como hipnotizado por todo el día, y a Skipper eso le parecía más que molesto, pero no sabía qué hacer y no pensaba pedir ayuda ya que es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no pedir ayuda. Estaba condenado a estar así por un largo tiempo... pero la suerte llegó.

-¡Hola muchachos!- gritó Marlene entrando por el subterráneo con un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Hola Marlene!- contestan los pingüinos.

-Marlene- razona Skipper y en seguida la empuja hacia una habitación cerrada, sale y vuelve a entrar, esta vez con Cabo.

-Skipper, ¿qué te sucede?- pregunta Marlene confundida.

-A mí no, a Cabo, necesito que... ¡por favor veas qué le pasa!, no lo soporto más, lleva todo el día con la mirada perdida.

Marlene voltea a ver a Cabo, y el joven solo tiene una gran sonrisa, los ojos entreabiertos y el cerebro en blanco.

-Mmm... Parece un caso grave- bromea Marlene.

-Marlene, no estoy bromeando, lleva todo el día así... ¡y me va a volver loco!

-Cálmate Skipper, es mejor que si le hubiera pasado algo peor.

-¿Y se puede saber qué cosa es peor que esto?- pregunta Skipper levantando una ceja.

-No sé, un accidente...

-Nina- murmura Cabo de pronto.

-¡Sí!, ya tengo lo que necesitaba- exclama Marlene- ahora solo necesito saber quién es...

-¿Nina?- pregunta Skipper confundido-, creo que es la sobrina de mamá pato.

Marlene sonríe, estaba más que segura de lo que pasaba.

-Skipper, creo que vamos a darle una visita a mamá pato.

-Pero acabamos de...

-Skipper.

-¡Demonios!, está bien, pero espera, iré a traer algo.

-Binoculares, ¿no?

-Veo que las mujeres tienen ese sexto sentido del que hablan mucho, ¿no?

Marlene se ríe, durante un minuto entero. Luego llevan (arrastran) a Cabo hasta la laguna.

-¿Mamá pato?- pregunta Marlene.

-¿Si?- responde otra voz.

-Escucha, queremos hablar con...

-Yo no soy mamá pato- responde la otra voz- mi nombre es Nina y...

-¡Nina!- Marlene corre hasta donde está ella- veo que, en serio eres muy bonita.

-Gracias... oye, ¿qué?

-¿Estoy pintado o algo así?- reclama Skipper.

-Oh, lo siento Skippy, ¡ya descubrí lo que pasa!, es muy sencillo: Cabo está enamorado de Nina.

-¿Quién es Cabo?- pregunta Nina.

-Olvídalo...- y del cerebro de Marlene nace una idea- espera..., Cabo tiene que decirte algo.

El joven de pronto se pone muy nervioso, como si hubiera escuchado todo- ¿yo?- pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, tú, ¿no ibas a invitar a salir a Nina?- continúa Marlene con una gran sonrisa- vamos, no tienes que ponerte nervioso, solo invítala a salir y ya.

-Nina- cabo está demasiado nervioso, así que se pone a inventar cualquier cosa que le venga a la mente- t-tu, qui-quisieras...

-¡Me encantaría!- contesta Nina- aunque... no me gustan las citas a solas.

-¡Pero no será a solas!- contesta Cabo con un impulso desconocido.

-¡Qué bien!, entonces, preferiría una cita doble.

-Claro, aunque- a Cabo se le estaba yendo el nerviosismo- es una cita doble, ya que somos dos.

-Eh, no, una cita doble es cuando salen a pasear o a cenar dos parejas- corrige Marlene.

-Sí, Cabo...

-¡Claro que será una cita doble!- el impulso, otra vez.

-Y... ¿con quién?

A Cabo se le va la sonrisa, necesitaba una idea, pero ya, voltea hacia todos lados y no encuentra a nadie, y de pronto, la luz, la luz de SKILENE.

-Skipper y Marlene también estarán con nosotros- Cabo sabía que Skipper lo iba a ahorcar cuando regresaran a la base, pero era una buena idea, según Cabo, para que los dos se acercaran un poco más- entonces, ¿es una cita?

-No- contesta Nina- ¡es una cita doble!, ingenuo, entonces, ¿a las ocho?

-Creo... sí, sí, sí, sí...

-Cabo, ¿estás bien?

-Mejor nunca- contesta cabo con una sonrisa.

Y Nina regresa con mamá pato. Ese movimiento de cadera hizo que Cabo se tambaleara hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Estás en graves problemas.

-¡Skipper!- grita Cabo alterado.

Sí, Cabo está otra vez en problemas. Comenten, ¡por favor! (me pongo de rodillas).


	6. La cita

Capitulo 6: La fecha especial

-¡Por favor! -pedía Cabo una y otra vez- solo será por una noche.

-¿Pero por qué tenías qué mencionar nuestros nombres?- pregunta Marlene mientras se paseaba de izquierda a derecha dentro de la base.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió... ¡los necesito!, ¡es solo por una noche!

-Eh, ¿no se lo contarás a nadie?- pregunta Marlene.

-Lo juro- promete Cabo.

-Pero, si vamos, se supone que Cabo y Nina son novios- Cabo sonríe al escuchar eso- y eso significa que Marlene y yo también deberíamos ser...

-¿Novios?- pregunta Marlene con una sonrisa.

-Eh... algo así.

-Solo será una cita amistosa, Skipper, no hay razón para pensar otra cosa- anima Cabo.

Skipper lo piensa un poco, el no estaba seguro. Pero Marlene estaba nerviosa, deseaba con todo su corazón que Skipper aceptara, si lo hacía...

-Está bien- confirmó Skipper.

Marlene tuvo que contenerse para no dar un salto de felicidad.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Skipper, Cabo observa el reloj.

-6:30

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente, creo que deberíamos alistarnos, Marlene...

-¡En un momento vuelvo!- fue lo último que dijo Marlene antes de correr hacia su hábitat, por el subterráneo.

Skipper y Cabo se alistaron, aunque Skipper no hizo casi nada, solo ponerse una corbata.

-Skipper, ¿no sería mejor un moño?- ayuda Cabo.

-Negatorio soldado, necesito verme firme, ordenado, educado...

-Skipper, es solo una cita.

-Dímelo tú, que apuesto que deseas ponerte pantalones y una camisa.

-¡No es cierto!- Skipper levanta una ceja- ... solo la camisa.

Y el tiempo pasaba, y las horas del reloj parecían tan lejanas como un año. Al fin, 7:30, Cabo solamente se había puesto el moño que Skipper se rehusaba a ponerse. En eso llega Marlene.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Marlene- saluda Cabo.

-Te ves, te ves, te ves... hermosa- Skipper estaba como hipnotizado, Marlene se había puesto un vestido largo color rojo con lentejuelas.

-Gracias, Skipper, ¿solo vas a usar esa corbata?

Cabo esperaba un cambio de opinión, pero no.

-Sí, después de todo, solo es una cita- dirigiéndose a Cabo, el cual ni se movió al escuchar eso.

-Bien, qué esperamos, ¡vamos!

-Espera Marlene- detiene Skipper- todavía faltan veinte minutos... ¿Cabo?, ¿dónde estás?

-Vamos Skipper- dirige Cabo hablando por la escotilla.

-¡Truchas!, soy el único aquí que no está emocionado por la cita.

-¿Y yo qué?- pregunta Kowalski.

-Eh, también- acepta Skipper.

-¡Yo!- grita Rico.

-Y tú...- Skipper se empieza a molestar.

-Y yo también.

Todos reconocen esa voz.

-Julien- murmura Skipper.

-No se preocupen, lo mantendré controlado- confirma Cecile.

-Skipper, la hora...

-¡Cierto!, Cabo, tenemos un compromiso, así que... Kowalski, Rico, prohibido espiar.

-Pero Skipper.

-Permiso denegado, vamos Cabo.

El lugar de reunión era en una heladería cercana, de hecho enfrente de Central Park. Adivinen el nombre: Hielitos.

-¿Dónde está Nina?- pregunta Cabo de pronto.

-Eh, depende, o está todavía con mamá pato, o ya está en el restaurant- supone Marlene.

-Heladería, corrijo- Skipper ríe.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Dónde está Nina?

-¡Cabo!, es de mala suerte preguntar lo mismo dos veces seguidas.

-¿En serio?

-No, pero ya cállate, falta poco- regaña Skipper refiriéndose a que todavía están cerca de la entrada del zoológico.

Los pingüinos, y Marlene, entran por una abertura, y en seguida Cabo empieza a buscar a Nina por todas partes.

-¿Cabo?

-¡Nina!...- Cabo también queda como... perdón, definitivamente Cabo está hipnotizado por el vestido que trae Nina. Para Skipper y Marlene, se ve ridícula usando un vestido, pero Cabo está en otro mundo, un mundo de sueños...

-¡Cabo!

-¿Qué?, ¿quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿por qué?

-Olvídalo Skipper, es normal que Cabo se comporte así- explica Marlene.

El menú es muy variado: fresa, vainilla, manzana (?), piña, coco, naranja... y además ya habían contratado a un mesero: Fred.

-Vainilla- pide Nina.

-Vainilla- Cabo odia el sabor vainilla.

-Naranja- pide Skipper.

-Piña- pide Marlene.

Y todo sucede como debería suceder, Marlene y Nina platican; Cabo, no cierra los ojos para ver a Nina, ni siquiera pestañea; Skipper prueba su hielito, le gusta mucho ese sabor, y pide otro, Marlene también hace lo mismo. Platican sobre cualquier tema interesante: el tesoro perdido de la ardilla dorada, cuando conocieron a Roger, la llegada de Cecile, y Marlene estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de la boda con Julien, pero se detuvo, no tenía ganas de desenterrar ese recuerdo tan molesto. Cabo aprovechaba cualquier tema para poder conocer más a Nina, aunque siempre tenía que evitar ponerse demasiado nervioso. Skipper y Marlene, de pronto, empezaron a actuar de una manera extraña, se reían por cualquier cosa, y empezaron a comentar temas no muy cómodos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban borrachos, y lo estaban, se les habìan pasado los helados.

-Eh, Skipper- pregunta Cabo de pronto- ¿Cuántos hielitos vas comiendo?

-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta al llegar a diez.

-¡Qué!- Cabo se alarma.

-¿Y tú Marlene?- pregunta Nina también.

-¿Qué, yo qué?

-¿Cuántos hielitos vas comiendo?

-Creo que tres...

-Uff, ¡qué alivio!

-... tres docenas.

Ya estaba, Cabo y Nina se miraron de una manera extraña.

-Creo que será mejor que la reunión termine- razona Cabo.

-Definitivamente.

Y el pingüino y el pato se escondieron y salieron de ahí de puntillas para que no los escucharan. Ya en la base...

-Creo que es mejor no volver a invitarlos...- continúa Cabo, estaba más que apenado por haber visto (y sufrido) eso.

-Aunque... fue divertido... y tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ahora, Cabo, cierra tus ojos.

Cabo extendió sus manos pero no recibió nada, nada más, que un beso, en cuanto Cabo lo sintió, se desplomó de inmediato y cayó al suelo.

-Nos vemos mañana- fue lo último que dijo Nina antes de regresar al lago.

-El primer beso, siiii- comenta Kowalski, recordando todo- oye Cabo, Cabo, ¡Cabo!

En eso Cabo recuerda a Skipper, no hay razón, solo de pronto, se acordó. El pingüino se levanta de un salto y observa a Kowalski y a Rico.

-Necesito regresar...

-Olvídalo Cabo- niega Kowalski- es muy tarde.

Pero Cabo no lo escucha, el muchacho ya estaba deslizándose.

-¡No se preocupen!, ¡estaré bien!- y diciendo esto Cabo regresa a la heladería, pero en cuanto se acerca, se queda mudo e inmóvil, y es que la escena que vio quedará grabada por toda su vida en su mente: Skipper y Marlene estaban demasiado cerca, estaban a punto de besarse. Cabo intentó mover una de sus patas, pero no pudo, era como si se hubieran quedado pegadas al suelo. También intentó gritar, pero de su pico no salió ningún sonido. Pero, por un milagro, justo antes de ocurrir lo que iba a ocurrir, Skipper y Marlene cayeron como desmayados. Cabo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Ja ja- Kowalski apareció de repente- en serio que se pasaron de copas...

-¡Kowalski!- Cabo se empezó a preocupar- dime que no viste todo.

-Claro que lo vi, vi como cayeron los dos, Ja, fue muy gracioso.

-Solo viste eso, ¿no?

-Eh, si, ¿por qué?, ¿pasó algo importante antes?

-No, nada que debas considerar importante.

Y finalmente los pingüinos (restantes), llevaron a Marlene a su hábitat, luego a Skipper y lo recostaron en su cama. E hicieron lo mismo Kowalski, Rico y Cabo, no sin antes observar el reloj: 1:29 a.m.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Kowalski, y tras unos segundos se durmió profundamente.

-Yo...- Rico ni siquiera terminó de decirlo, cayó dormido en el lugar donde estaba parado.

-Sí, hasta mañana- terminó Cabo también, sintiendo algo que no pudo describir en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de sonar la alarma, todos los pingüinos se levantaron, todos excepto Skipper.

-Suspendemos todas las actividades por hoy- fue lo único que dijo Skipper antes de agarrarse la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Skipper?- pregunta Cabo nervioso.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, y... no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió anoche.

-¡Qué bien!- Cabo se tapó el pico después de decir esto.

-¿Qué?, ¿sucedió algo importante?- Skipper sospechó.

-No, nada- y diciendo esto Cabo subió por la escotilla, estaba listo para un nuevo día, un día en el que Cabo supo el mayor secreto de Skipper. Solo una cosa atrajo su atención: traslado. ¡TRASLADO!

Bueno, no digo nada más... comenten!


	7. Una vieja amiga

Capítulo 7: Una vieja "amiga"

-¡Skipper!- gritó Cecile bruscamente, y el pingüino despertó de un salto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Investigar el nuevo traslado, soldado!- contesta Cecile muy molesta.

-¡Ah!, y... ¿no pueden hacer eso ustedes?- Skipper ni siquiera terminó de decir esto, ya que Cecile le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo mandó al piso.

-¡Estoy hablando con un capitán, no con la pared, soldado!

-Está bien, ya voy- y diciendo esto Skipper se levanta como puede y trata de pararse, pero se tambalea un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Cecile?- pregunta Cabo sorprendido por su actitud.

-Necesitamos una investigación a fondo, hay rumores de que va a haber un nuevo traslado, y es para ustedes.

-¡Un nuevo recluta!- Skipper se reincorpora al escuchar esto.

En eso los pingüinos y Cecile salen, pero...

-¡Alto!, no suban más- grita Cecile observando a los pingüinos que van subiendo por la escalera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Skipper.

Cecile no responde, y vuelve a bajar a la base de un salto. Skipper se asoma por la escotilla.

-¡Qué demonios!- Skipper observa como una máquina gigante (para ellos) deja una caja enorme justo en el centro del hábitat. Y en eso llega Marlene.

-Disculpen... ¡escuché algo sobre un traslado!

-Afirmatorio- contesta Skipper- no hagan ningún ruido.

-Ya- Cecile sube de nuevo por las escaleras- oh, realmente, creo que fue un traslado rápido...

-¡Muchachos!- ordena Skipper- ¡revisar información, localizar tácticas de defensa personal...!

-Cálmate Skipper, es solo un traslado, eres demasiado paranoico- dice Cecile mientras inspecciona la gran caja.

-Tal vez, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!- contesta Cecile mientras lee la información de una etiqueta- te podrías quedar como Manfredi y Jhonson.

-Entonces, ¿en verdad existieron?- pregunta Marlene ante tal descubrimiento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ellos fundaron la AIAAS- responde Cecile- oye, Skipper, ¿conoces a alguien llamada Arlene?

-¡Qué!- Skipper dio un grito muy fuerte que asustó a todo el zoológico.

-Creo que si la conoces- bromea Cecile.

-¡Skipper!- contesta una voz dentro de la caja.

Rápidamente Cecile, y Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se colocan en posición de ataque.

-Skipper

-¿Qué, Cecile?

-¿No se supone que deberías...?

-¡No!, voy a salir del zoológico, no, de la ciudad, no del país, no, ¡del continente!

-¡Cálmate, Skipper, es solo un traslado!

En eso una cara de la caja se abre. De ella sale una chica (pingüino, obviamente), de estatura igual a Skipper, con ojos celestes y un moño rosa.

-Bien- dice la chica- me parece lindo quedarme aquí por dos semanas...- y lo peor sucedió- ¡Skipper!

Kowalski estaba completamente perdido con esa chica, por lo que le dolió, y mucho ver como la nueva se abalanzó contra Skipper. Y en menos de un segundo lo abrazó, y muy fuerte.

-¡Arlene!-alcanzó a gritar Skipper.

-¿Sí?

-¡Podrías soltarme!

-Ups, lo siento Skippy- y lo suelta- pero... ¡es que no puedo creer que te vuelva a ver!- dice Arlene con una sonrisa, y lo vuelve a abrazar apretándolo como si quisiera estrangularlo.

-Yo tampoco- contesta Skipper con un rostro triste.

Pero Kowalski estaba completamente rojo de lo molesto, deseaba separarlos, pero se le adelantó alguien más: Marlene. La nutria separó a los dos y se interpuso en medio.

-¡Quién te crees como para venir así nada más como si nada y abrazar a Skipper!- grita Marlene furiosa.

-No me creo, soy, la novia de Skipper, linda.

-Ex novia, Arlene- interrumpe Skipper.

-¡Wow, wow!, alto, comencemos desde... el... comienzo- termina de una vez Cecile- Skipper, ¿la conoces?

-¡Como no conocerla!, la chica paranoica, aún mas paranoica que yo- contesta Skipper- aún recuerdo esos días infernales cuando fui su novio...

* * *

><p><em>Skipper entra en un departamento, con focos, televisión y todo. Y Arlene aparece ahí, con los brazos cruzados.<em>

_-¡Donde estabas!- regaña la chica._

_-En... el colegio, ¿por qué?_

_-¿Y crees que soy lo suficientemente idiota para creerme eso?_

_-No, pero para imaginar cosas sí._

_-¡Se acabó, es la quinta vez que llegas tarde esta semana!_

_-Arlene, se supone que toda esta semana eran días de entrenamiento nocturno._

_-¡No me digas nada!, ¡terminamos!_

* * *

><p>-... Y siempre era la misma historia...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Colegio internacional número 09 de la Agencia Internacional de Animales y Agentes Secretos (AIAAS)" decía la etiqueta del casillero de Skipper, mientras el pingüino lo abría girando la manivela de un lado al otro. La puerta se abre y Skipper guarda 2 libros.<em>

_-¡Hola Skipper!- dice alguien de pronto._

_-Arlene- murmura Skipper fastidiado._

_De pronto la pingüina aparece frente a Skipper._

_-Oye, perdón por lo de ayer, estaba un poco histérica y..._

_-No, no voy a volver contigo-contesta Skipper mientras cierra su casillero- esta vez no, así que déjame en paz._

_Arlene baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar en silencio._

_-Qué karma, hermano- agrega de pronto un pingüino hippie._

_Skipper sabe que sería algo estúpido volver, pero algo lo hace cambiar de opinión._

_-Está bien- Arlene deje inmediatamente de llorar y corre a abrazar a Skipper._

_-Lamentaré esto- piensa Skipper._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>... Cada vez me sentía más estúpido, pero no soporté más...

* * *

><p><em>Skipper entra a su departamento, y ve a Arlene.<em>

_-¿Dónde estabas...?_

_-¡Sal de mi vida!- grita Skipper y arrastra a Arlene, la deja fuera de su apartamento y finalmente cierra la puerta._

_Al siguiente día, Skipper no estaba nada feliz, especialmente porque había tenido "Educación física" y estaba exhausto. Estaba guardando su tenis cuando..._

_-Eh, Skipper._

_-¡Por mi santa madre pingüina!, ¿no aprendes que no te quiero ver?_

_La pingüina corre por el pasillo hasta que Skipper la pierde de vista._

_-Al fin, paz- murmura Skipper aliviado._

_-Otra vez, qué karma, hermano..._

_-¡Trágate un calcetín, "hermano"!- y diciendo esto Skipper mete en el pico del hippie su calcetín recién usado._

* * *

><p>-... Y desde entonces odio a los hippies, y tampoco te volví a ver, Arlene.<p>

-Entonces..., ¿por qué no le das una última oportunidad, Skipper?- pregunta Cabo.

Kowalski y Marlene iban a decir "¡no!" pero se lograron detener antes de abrir la boca.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Cabo!- Marlene respira aliviada- juré por Manfredi y Jhonson que jamás iba a perdonarla.

-¿Una última oportunidad, Skipper?- pregunta Arlene.

-¡Te di mil oportunidades!, olvídalo.

-Solo quería estar contigo una semana.

-¿Una semana?- pregunta Kowalski.

-¡Solo estaré una semana contigo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar a la base, llorando.

-Muy bien, el que diga algo de "karma", le patearé el trasero.


	8. Solo sera por un tiempo

Y aquí está, al fin, el ocho, perdonen la tardanza, es que estuve muy ocupado por tener otros deberes, pero me siento bien con el capítulo.

Capitulo 8: Solo será por un tiempo...

-Así es- explicaba Cecile- el traslado solo durará una semana, en lo que terminan de arreglar su hábitat.

-¡Sí!- grita Skipper.

-¡No!- grita Kowalski.

-¡Qué!- grita Cabo.

-¡Genial!- grita Marlene.

-Oh, eh, si- trata de entender Rico.

-Bien, supongo que serán las dos peores semanas de mi vida.

-No te preocupes, Skipper,- comenta Marlene- estoy segura que pasarán volando.

-Ese es el problema, soy un ave no voladora.

Y aunque la paranoia de Skipper ayudara un poco, en realidad Arlene lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡No!- gritaba Skipper mientras desayunaba su cereal Cheerios favorito.

-¡No!- gritaba Skipper mientras hacía ejercicio.

-¡No!- gritaba Skipper mientras entraba al baño con un periódico.

Ni siquiera habló, solo cruzó lo brazos cuando estaba a punto de dormir.

-No... No... ¡No!

Había pasado solo un día y Skipper ya se había arrancado gran parte de las plumas de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Skipper?- preguntó Marlene con una sonrisa sarcástica, hubiera matado a Cabo con esa sonrisa.

-¡Cómo que "qué pasa, Skipper"!

-Te está haciendo la vida de cuadritos, ¿no?...

-¡Estoy harto!, ¡quisiera que me dejara en paz, para siempre!

-Eso es fácil- contesta Cecile apareciendo de repente entre os dos animales parados frente al hábitat de lémures-, solamente necesitas pensar, Skipper.

-... ¿pensar?

-¿Cómo se alejó de ti cuando estabas estudiando?

-En realidad me conseguí otra novia...- Skipper se detiene- ¡eso es!- Cecile sonríe- ¿pero dónde estará Kitka?

Cecile baja la cabeza- ah, tan bien que íbamos- observa a Skipper detenidamente- ¿acaso tu cerebro no alcanza a comprender esto?

-Oye, ¡no te burles de mi inteligencia!... espera, ¡eso es!, otra vez.

-¿Usted me entiende?

-¡Claro que sí!, ahora, de dónde saco un grupo de guerreros...

-Paranoia, un viejo enemigo- comenta Marlene- eh, Skipper, lo que Cecile quiere decir es...

-¡No le digas!, es hora de que piense un poco.

-Está bien, no es necesario gritar.

Skipper pensaba, y pensaba...

-Espera, ¡lo tengo!- Skipper borra la sonrisa de su cara por una expresión de lado- eh, Marlene, ¿podrías?...

-¡Claro!- se tapa la boca con su pata derecha- eh, digo, está bien, solo que, ¿esperas que Arlene se crea todo esto?

-Sí, ella es muy ingenua, especialmente cuando se trata de cosas raras.

-Por eso siempre te cree, ¿no?- pregunta Marlene conteniéndose la risa.

-¿Me trataste de decir algo?

-No, cómo crees.

Skipper la mira enojado, pero después se calma, después de todo el objetivo era demostrarle a Arlene que ya no estaba disponible. Y planearon todo... un buen día, para Skipper, Marlene lo fue a visitar "accidentalmente", y Skipper "accidentalmente" también, aprovechó para dejar claro todo.

-¡Hola Marlene!- exclama Arlene, era algo que ni Skipper ni Marlene esperaban.

-Hola Arlene... Skipper, ¿Cuándo vamos a...?- Marlene piensa algo inteligente, pero no se le ocurre nada, por suerte, Skipper se le adelanta.

-¿A tener una cita?, ¿qué tal hoy?- pregunta Skipper cerrando un ojo.

-Eh, me parece bien...

-Espera, ¿una cita?- pregunta Arlene nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿no te había dicho que yo y Marlene somos no... no-nivi-nov-ne...

-Novios, ellos son novios- termina Cabo entrando a la base.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No te enojes Arlene!, después de todo, puedes estar con alguien más.

Un silencio incómodo se originó.

-Considérate muerta- fue lo último que dijo Arlene y se abalanzó hacia Marlene. Las chicas comenzaron a rasguñarse, propinarse puñetazos, patadas...

-¡Deténganse!- grita Cabo, pero todo sigue igual. De una patada Arlene golpea a la nutria y cae al suelo, mientras da una patada también y tira la pingüina al piso también. Pero Arlene empuja a Marlene y mientras la nutria se levanta, la pingüina comienza a tratar de aplastarla, luego empieza usar técnicas de Kung-Fu, ella había aprendido todo esto ya que había asistido a la AIAAS y sabía movimientos de lucha avanzados, era tan buena como Skipper peleando, y en eso Skipper trata de separarlas, pero no puede ni acercarse... y llega Cecile.

-¡Qué rayos!, ¡chicas, suéltense!- grita Cecile, pero no le hacen caso- ok, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejan otra opción- y Cecile salta entre la pelea, golpea a Arlene en un punto específico de la espalda y cae completamente desmayada... Marlene trata de golpear a Arlene y Cecile le hace lo mismo- lo siento amigas- y las dos chicas quedan inmóviles.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Cabo sorprendido y algo aterrado.

-¡Es increíble!, terminaste con esto en menos de dos segundos- dice Skipper con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que solo usé un movimiento de defensa sencillo, es peor que las hubiera dejado con alguna deficiencia en cuanto despertaran, o que hubiera terminado con ellas definitivamente.

-Ay- Cabo se asusta y tapa sus oídos- no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado.

-¡Me encantaría pelear así!- exclama Skipper emocionado.

-No hay problema, te enseñaré...

En eso las dos chicas despiertan al mismo tiempo y se miran fijamente.

-Ni piensen en volver a pelearse o les volveré a hacer lo mismo- advierte Cecile.

Las dos se contienen, Arlene se dirige al laboratorio de Kowalski mientras que Marlene regresa con Skipper.

-Sólo les creeré si hacen una cosa- condiciona Arlene.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué firmemos algo o qué?- se burla Marlene.

-No es nada... si son novios, bésense.

Cecile queda impresionada- bien... nos vemos en un rato- y sale de la base en un tiempo récord.

-Creo que yo también me voy- y Cabo sale también- iré a visitar a Nina.

Y el tiempo pasó... nadie dijo ni hizo nada durante varios minutos.

-¿Qué?, ¿se sorprenden?- pregunta Arlene.

* * *

><p>No... esperaban algo menos esto ¿no? Lo imaginé Ja Ja<p> 


	9. La revelación

Capítulo 9: ¿Todo por un beso?

-¿Qué, les da miedo o qué?- pregunta Arlene.

-Es solo, que... no me siento muy bien besando en público- contesta Marlene.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?, solamente soy yo.

-Pero es que...- ni Skipper ni Marlene estaban seguros de qué iban a hacer, aunque a Marlene le gustara Skipper, aunque Skipper no tuviera ni idea si a Marlene le gustaba, ya estaban ahí, tenían qué hacerlo, pero estaban seguros de una cosa: no lo harían, por su propia voluntad.

-Creo que es mejor que dejes de presionarlos- dice Kowalski entrando a la base de repente- la presión solo hará que ellos tarden más tiempo en besarse, es un hecho científicamente comprobado.

-¡Kowalski!, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Skipper.

-Apuesto que eso es solamente para retrasar la acción de besarse, ¿verdad que sí?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- grita Arlene molesta- les doy cinco segundos para besarse.

-¿O si no qué?- pregunta Marlene.

-Si no se besan, seré novia de Skipper, aunque eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad, Skipper?

-Estas completamente loca, Arlene- comenta Skipper.

-Loca por ti, Skippy.

-¡Solo yo le digo así!- Marlene se calla cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice y se pone colorada.

-Una...

-_No lo haré- _piensa Skipper.

-_Es ahora o nunca, Marlene- _piensa la nutria también- _debo hacerlo- _se acerca a Skipper, pero se detiene antes de que se note.

-_Me vería ridículo- _pensaba Skipper- _no puedo hacer esto- _pero el tiempo pasaba.

-... Dos...- fue entonces que, por obra de los espíritus del cielo, Cabo entró por el subterráneo, empujando a Skipper que estaba enfrente de la puerta, hasta que pasó, si, Cabo había sido el héroe del momento. Al cometer una estupidez, Skipper y Marlene accidentalmente (me hubiera gustado que fuera a propósito) se besaron, en ese momento pasaron mil cosas en la cabeza de Skipper en solo dos segundos, mientras que Marlene cerró los ojos, incluso sorprendió a Arlene por lo bien que "actuaba". Pasaron cinco segundos, seis, siete, y el beso no terminaba.

-Creo que fue suficiente- dijo Arlene con un hilo de voz, pero nadie le hizo caso, o peor, nadie la escuchó. Y el beso llegaba a los diez segundos. Skipper sabía que tenía que separarse, pero algo lo detenía, y Marlene aprovechaba cada segundo, cada mejor segundo de su vida.

-¡Skipper!, ¡Marlene!, ¡suéltense!- gritó Kowalski.

Al oír esto Skipper se despegó de Marlene con una rapidez que hasta saltó y cayó acostado en el suelo, y Marlene hizo lo mismo, solo que algo más lenta.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Kowalski, y en ese momento Arlene corre hacia la escotilla y sale de la base- supongo que lo investigaré yo mismo.

-No pasa nada- trataba de explicar Cabo, pero él no era muy bueno mintiendo- Skipper y Marlene hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Arlene de que eran novios.

Kowalski miró a Cabo unos segundos con una cara de _no te creo_ y luego dijo- bueno, pero no era necesario llegar hasta estos extremos- y luego se dirige hacia Skipper y Marlene- actúan muy bien, deberían ser actores- dijo con un gesto no muy agradable, y salió. Mientras, los dos actores no dejaban de mirar a Cabo.

-Cabo, debo decir que nos salvaste, muy buen trabajo, soldado- y se dirige a Marlene- actúas tan bien, que parece que no estuvieras actuando- hubo un gran silencio después de que Skipper dijo esto, Marlene esperaba una sonrisa burlona cuando vio a Skipper decir esto, pero parecía serio.

-Cabo, déjanos solos- Marlene tragó saliva al oír esto.

-Ya voy Skipper- y sale por la escotilla.

Silencio de cinco segundos.

-Eh, Skipper, lo siento...- esta vez fue Skipper quien besó a Marlene, por su voluntad (¡yupi!).

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Marlene cuando terminó eso, muy nerviosa, por cierto.

-Afirmatorio, lo que siento por ti es algo más que una amistad- dice Skipper de pronto- Marlene, yo...

-¡Muchachos, tienen que ver esto!- dice Cecile entrando de pronto- uy... lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo importante?

Skipper y Marlene miraron a Cecile con cara de fastidio.

-Creo que si... oigan, ¿adivinen quién se auto traslada al zoológico de Hoboken?

Skipper, Marlene y Cecile salen hasta la entrada del zoológico, y ven una gran caja arriba de una camioneta, la cual ya va muy lejos.

-¡Hubieran visto la parte de empacado!, ja ja ja- Cecile ríe como nunca.

-Adiós, Arlene- murmura Skipper- adiós, loca paranoica.

Skipper y Marlene se miran y comienzan a reír.

Fin...

* * *

><p>¿fin? La historia apenas comienza...<p> 


	10. Oh no: suegros

Capítulo 10: "Buenas" noticias

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿quién?, ¿para qué?, ¿por qué?...

-¡Marlene!- grita Skipper- ¿estás bien?

Marlene mira para todos lados... y observa el hábitat de los pingüinos.

-Pe-pero...

-Te desmayaste cuando besaste a Skipper-argumenta Kowalski.

-Depende- explica Marlene- ¿en la primera o en la segunda vez?

-¡Estás loca!- explica Skipper también- solamente nos besamos una vez... y eso fue por accidente.

-Parece que el segundo beso lo soñaste- dice Cabo.

-Te desvaneciste cuando besaste a Skipper la "primera vez"- dice Kowalski- y Skipper solamente quedó parado inmóvil.

Marlene no podía creer que eso hubiera sido un sueño... miraba para todos lados y todo estaba en su contra...

-¿Y qué pasó con Arlene?- pregunta Marlene esperando tener al menos una prueba de que no fue un sueño.

-Dormiste por dos días enteros- explica Kowalski- Arlene se fue ayer, ya que ya habían pasado los siete días.

Marlene estaba destrozada, no esperaba todo esto.

-¿Sabe qué?- pregunta Marlene tratando de ocultar su gigantesca frustración- estoy bien y me voy a mi hábitat.

Marlene sale con la mirada hacia el piso, y los pingüinos solo se ven entre sí.

Al día siguiente...

Marlene estaba barriendo todo su hábitat, por alguna razón estaba extrañamente feliz...

-¡Ring!- sonó su celular.

-Qué extraño- murmuraba Marlene- las únicas personas que conocen mi número son...- Marlene corre hasta el aparato, lo agarra de un manazo y presiona el botón verde.

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!- grita Marlene llorando de felicidad.

-_¡Marlene, cariño!_

_-_Mamá, no puedo creer que seas tú la que me está hablando.

-_¿Y qué hay de mí?_

_-_Hola papi, y... ¿Cuál es la razón de su llamada?

-_Es una sorpresa... bueno- _contesta la señora_-... ¡llegaremos al zoológico de...!, ¿cómo se llama?... ¡ah!, al zoológico de Central Park._

Marlene se sostiene de su cama para no desmayarse.

-_¡Queremos hacerte una visita después de diez años sin verte!_

_-Te esperamos a ti y a tu novio._

-Espera... no-no-¿novio?

-_Así es, esperamos que una mujer grande como tú ya tenga novio... ¿o me equivoco?, tal vez hasta tengas crías..._

-¡Mama!

-_Nos vemos mañana- se despidió su mamá con un acento español._

_-Adiós- dijo su papá también con un acento español._

-Oh no...- Marlene corrió hasta el hábitat de los pingüinos, entró por el subterráneo y abrió la puerta golpeándola contra la pared- ¡muchachos!

-Te dije que todavía no estaba del todo consciente, pero no mi hiciste caso, Skipper- advierte Kowalski.

-No te preocupes, a Marlene solo de dio un ataque de paranoia, se le pasará pronto...- Skipper no terminó de decir esto, porque Marlene lo levantó del suelo y lo miró fijamente- ¡un ataque de paranoia puede ser peligroso!

-Skipper, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un novio- fueron sus primeras palabras.

Los pingüinos se callan por unos diez segundos, y luego se ríen como si jamás volvieran a reír.

-Me temo que no podremos hacer esto- contesta Skipper, y luego Marlene lo baja al piso otra vez.

-¡Pero por qué no!

-Porque tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer que buscarte un novio- Marlene no puede creer que rechacen una misión.

-¡Porfa!, además recuerden que es una misión.

-¡Negatorio!, en nuestras operaciones solo entran misiones básicas e importantes, no pequeñeces.

-Bien… Skipper- agrega Kowalski.

-¿Si?

-Bueno... no tenemos nada programado para hoy.

-¿En serio?- silencio- ¡truchas!, parece que le ayudaremos a Marlene.

La nutria solo salta de felicidad. Y luego de pensarlo un poco deciden hacer un casting para ver quién será el novio de Marlene. Obviamente el primero en la fila es Julien.

-¿Qué?, ¿cola anillada?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta Skipper muy molesto, aunque trata de que no se note.

-Yo ni loca sería tu novia- agrega Marlene, eso tranquiliza a Skipper.

-¡Ja!, prueba el sabor de la derrota.

-¡Volveré!

-¡Julien!- grita Cecile- dice Maurice que ya encontró tu pelota de golf.

-¡Ya voy!- y el lémur se va.

-Bueno... continuemos... ¡siguiente!- grita Skipper.

Y pasa Fred.

-Quiero uno de fresa, dos de limón y...

-Fred, esto es un concurso, no una heladería- explica Kowalski.

-¿Si?- y Fred saca un mapa- ¡oh!- lo voltea de cabeza- lo tenía al revés... ¡adiós chicos!- y la ardilla se va.

-Kowalski- ordena Skipper- borra este suceso del expediente.

-Ya voy- y con el borrador de su lápiz borra la bitácora.

-¡Siguiente!- grita Skipper otra vez.

-Hola, saludos...

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Skipper.

-Soy Antonio, la nutria soltera de Central Park, vivo en el parque enfrente de este zoológico- contesta la nutria.

-Mmm...- Skipper lo duda un poco- ¿qué opinas, Marlene?

-Ponlo en la lista de los "posibles"- ordena Marlene.

-Ya voy- y Cabo anota algo en una hoja de papel.

-Y... ¿cuándo me llamas?- pregunta Antonio a Marlene.

-¡Qué!, ¡piérdete enano!

-Pero...

-Adiós- contesta Marlene-no quieres que los pingüinos te saquen de aquí, ¿verdad?

-¡Por favor!, ¿qué me pueden hacer esas aves no voladoras?

Skipper se molestó, personalmente lo sacó del zoológico a patadas, regresando dio otra orden.

-Siguiente- dijo desanimado.

-Skipper

-¿Si Cabo?

-Eso significa que borro a Antonio... ¿no?

-¡Claro que si, soldado!... ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡ah!, si, siguiente.

Entra Maurice.

-El rey Julien me envió- dice el lémur.

-No se admiten apartados- dice Kowalski.

-Afirmatorio- confirma Skipper.

-Bien... se lo diré- dice Maurice-_me va a obligar a comer mangos podridos otra vez-_piensa Maurice.

-Siguiente- dice Skipper... pero ya no hay nadie.

-¿Acabamos?, ¿tan pronto?, ¡qué bien!- Skipper se detiene- ¡esperen!, al menos alguien debe estar como candidato... ¿no?

Kowalski niega con la cabeza luego de leer su bitácora.

-¡Sardinas empanizadas!, bien... supongo que ya no hay nadie... nadie excepto nosotros.

-Eh, Skipper...

-Tenemos que encontrar una opción aunque sea.

Marlene no tarda en pensar que ella y Skipper se verían tan bien...

-¡Marlene!- grita Skipper- te veo algo rara.

-No, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Skippy.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Skipper confundido.

De pronto Marlene se queda inmóvil, su boca se dirigía directamente al pico de Skipper.

-_¿Por qué me pasa esto?- _pensaba Marlene_- no es normal que un mamífero se enamore de un ave... ¡no!, debe haber una explicación lógica... algo no es normal..._

-¡Traslado!- grita Rico.

Esa palabra sacó de los pensamientos a Marlene.

-¡Papá!, ¡mamá!- grita Marlene.

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones, Marlene, tenemos que ir a tu hábitat.

Y todos se van al hábitat de nutrias... y los pingüinos se esconden dentro de la cueva.

-Bien... déjala... ¡ahora!- ordena Alice, la caja cae.

-Supongo que es todo... ¡vámonos!- grita Alice y luego se sube a la grúa donde estaba la caja y salen del zoológico.

En eso los pingüinos salen.

-Eso no es ser responsable- dice Cabo.

-Descuida Cabo, son mamíferos.

Marlene se molesta al oír eso.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de ofender a nuestro reino porque...!

La caja se abre... Marlene grita, salta y cae en los brazos de Skipper, Marlene le da una sonrisa nerviosa al pingüino, el cual, muy tranquilo, la deja caer despacio en el piso. De pronto salen dos siluetas de la caja, los pingüinos se forman en posición de defensa. Marlene abre la boca y los ojos hasta que le duelan.

-¡Marlene!- gritan las dos figuras al mismo tiempo- ¡no puedo creer que te vuelva a ver!- dicen al mismo tiempo otra vez.

-¡Yo tampoco!- grita Marlene abrazando a sus padres.

-Y me imagino también a tu novio tan feliz- agrega su mamá.

Marlene deja de sonreír.

-_¡No tengo novio!- _piensa Marlene.

-¿Cuál es el afortunado?- pregunta su madre.

Marlene no sabe qué decir, de pronto pierde la cabeza y dice como si nada:

-¡Es el!- dice tapando sus ojos y apuntando su dedo índice hacia un lugar.

-¡No puede ser!- grita su madre molesta.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, y tengo la oportunidad de confirmarlo- dice su padre.

Mientras Marlene continuaba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué su madre se enojó tanto?, ¿por qué su padre estaba tan tranquilo? Abrió los ojos...

-Hablaremos en mi hábitat, Marlene- dice Skipper y el junto con los demás pingüinos se van a su hábitat.

-Sabía que estabas enamorada de un pingüino, hija- dice su padre.

-Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Te lo explicaré después de que desempaquemos- dice su padre y entran al hábitat. Pero Marlene tenía una sola opción: decirle a Skipper que le ayudara a convencer a sus padres. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, valía la pena intentarlo...


	11. Razones sobran

Capítulo 11: Razones sobran

-... este va ahí, ese va allá...- ordenaba la mamá de Marlene, mientras ella y su padre ordenaban todo- creo que esto es lo último- y saca de su mochila pequeña un desintegrador molecular 619.

-¡Mamá!, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Área 51, en realidad no importa.

Marlene se estremece al oír eso.

-Supongo que ya es hora, Marlene.

-Claro pa, ya voy.

Su papá pone el libro sobre una mesa y lo abre, es muy delgado, pero su tamaño es el doble del de un libro normal, en el aparece una portada, luego lo hojea hasta legar a una pequeña fotografía de Marlene cuando era bebé.

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?- pregunta Marlene.

Su padre no responde, luego da vuelta a la hoja y aparecen los padres de Marlene, cada uno en un cuadro diferente.

-¿Los reconoces?- pregunta su padre.

-¡Claro!, son ustedes- contesta Marlene.

Abajo aparecen los nombres: Esteban para su papá, y María para su mamá. Otra vez voltea la hoja y aparecen dos nutrias.

-¿Los reconoces?- pregunta su padre otra vez.

-Mmm... ¡Sí!, ya me acuerdo, son mis abuelos, ¿pero por qué me muestras todas estas fotografías?

-Todos son antepasados tuyos, Marlene- dice su padre.

Otra vez hojea la hoja, y aparecen dos figuras.

-Tus bisabuelos- dice su padre esta vez.

Vuelve a hojear la hoja y aparecen dos figuras otra vez.

-Tus tatarabuelos- dice su padre.

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver con... ¿eh?- Marlene se sorprende al ver que cuando su padre voltea la hoja aparece un pingüino y una nutria.

-Tus tataratatarabuelos- dice su padre.

-Debes estar bromeando- dice Marlene- ¿verdad?- Marlene se empieza a poner nerviosa.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación, ¿no?, bien:

* * *

><p><em>Hace muchos años, de hecho, en el año de 1495, un científico llamado Cyrus, estaba completamente loco, desde hace tiempo, había estado tratando de crear nuevas especies a partir de la combinación de dos completamente diferentes, pero él no utilizaba manipulación genética o algo así... creo que no es necesario explicarte esa parte.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Estaba completamente loco!- dice Marlene.<p>

-Y eso no es todo, debo seguir contando:

* * *

><p><em>El estaba decidido, pero por más que lo intentaba no resultaban las cosas como quería, un día, cuando realizaba su último experimento: una combinación de una nutria y un pingüino (le costó un serio trabajo encontrar el pingüino), el cayó en una profunda depresión, y...<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Se suicidó!, ¡dios mío!, ¡pero no tenía razones para...!<p>

-No se suicidó, aunque dejó para siempre la ciencia, pero algo que se le olvidó es que el experimento todavía estaba en proceso:

* * *

><p><em>-¡Creo que es por aquí!- decía un lémur muy parecido a Julien- ¡vosotros iremos por aquí mientras ustedes buscan por allá!- decía mientras señalaba una dirección.<em>

_-¡Vamos!- gritaba otro lémur parecido a Maurice- ¡tenemos que obedecer al rey!_

_Y mientras los animales, armados con palas, machetes y antorchas, corrían hacia donde indicó el "rey", Maurice retrocedía y llegaba hasta un barril aparentemente vacío, de el salieron..._

-... tus tatarabuelos de hace 40 generaciones...

_-Tienen que esconderse en otro lado, aquí es muy fácil ser descubiertos- decía el lémur parecido a Maurice._

_-¡No tenemos tiempo!- decía la tátara...abuela de Marlene- ¿puedes hacer un poco más de tiempo?_

_-¡No puedo!, si molesto más al rey Juliano me cortarán la cabeza- decía el lémur._

_-¡Ahí están!- decía una ardilla parecida a Fred- ¡los escuché!_

_-Mauricio, ¡toma!- y le entrega a un bebé nutria, igual que la madre, pero del mismo color de ojos y pelaje, tamaño igual que su padre pingüino._

_-Pe-pero qué hago con él- pregunta Mauricio._

_-Déjalo en un lugar seguro- decía su madre llorando- en un lugar seguro donde no puedan hacerle daño, no importa cuán lejano sea este._

_Mauricio corre con el bebé hasta un río cercano por el otro lado al que se fueron todos los demás animales._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que vivir sin tus padres- fue lo último que dijo, luego dejó el bebé sobre un lirio acuático en forma de círculo y lo dejó sobre el río para que la corriente lo llevara. En eso llegan los padres._

_-¡Qué hiciste, Mauricio!- dice su padre._

_-Lo que ustedes me dijeron, llevarlo hasta..._

_-¡Pero ese río conduce hacia una cascada!- dice su madre._

_En ese instante Mauricio corre para alcanzar al bebé, pero solo alcanza a ver cómo cae por el abismo de la cascada. Decepcionado, regresa hasta sus padres, quienes solo lloran y contestan "sí" a todo lo que Mauricio les dice._

_-¡Buen trabajo, Mauricio!- dice el lémur parecido a Julien- claro, no lo hubieras podido sin mi ayuda._

_Todos guardan un profundo silencio, y luego se retiran. Pero el bebé no está muerto, ni siquiera herido, ya que el lirio en el que lo puso Mauricio no era cualquiera, era el extraño (ahora extinto) lirio aeróforo, que flota sobre el agua siempre y jamás se hunde, mientras tanto el bebé se mantuvo vivo hasta que una familia de nutrias lo encontró._

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿qué pasa conmigo?<p>

-Estás enamorada de un pingüino, eso siempre pasa en nuestra familia cada 5 o 6 generaciones, y apuesto que jamás te lo hemos dicho- dice su padre- bien, pues, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Ya lo sé- dice Marlene y sale hacia el hábitat de pingüinos, en cuanto llega, busca a Skipper.

-¡Kowalski!- dice Marlene encontrándose al genio en su laboratorio- ¿Dónde está Skipper?

-Con Cabo, él y Skipper fueron a visitar a mamá pato.

Marlene sale por la escotilla, pero apenas da un paso y se encuentra con Julien.

-Marlene, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Por tu culpa Juliano, por tu culpa!- y entre sollozos corre hasta el parque.

-¡Y yo qué hice!- grita Julien.

-_No me importa- _piensa Marlene-_ debo decirle a Skipper lo que siento por..._- de pronto choca con alguien en medio de su carrera.

-¡Marlene!, por favor fíjate hacia donde caminas- dice Skipper.

-Skipper, necesito decirte algo, yo... yo...

-Primero tranquilízate y después habla...

-¡Me gustas mucho!- dice de pronto como si algo la hubiera dominado, tal vez su subconsciente... y luego Marlene besa a Skipper, el cual solo se queda parado, y luego de unos segundos también besa con las mismas ganas a Marlene... los dos caminan un poco se detienen, pero...

-¡Un pingüino y una nutria besándose!, ¡vengan a ver esto todos!- grita Alice.

Marlene se separan inmediatamente pero ya es tarde, porque varios niños graban o toman fotos a la pareja.

-Será mejor que llame al gobierno- dice y corre hasta su oficina, agarra su celular como loca y teclea un número especial.

Skipper trata de correr, pero las personas le cierran las salidas, él y Marlene están atrapados entre una multitud de humanos.

Ahora sí estaban en problemas muy grandes...


	12. ¿Amenaza biológica?

Capítulo 12: ¿Amenaza biológica?

"Noticias de último minuto con Chuck Charles" decía el noticiero de las cinco de la tarde, Kowalski nunca se lo perdía, a Rico le encantaba ver las noticias sobre destrucción y a Cabo le aburrían y prefería ver su canal de los ponis encantados y mágicos.

"Ahora vamos con mi compañero que tiene la noticia que ha dado la vuelta a todo Nueva York" decía la conductora.

"Gracias Denise, ahora pasemos a las noticias: en el zoológico de Central Park ha sucedido algo terriblemente desalentador para la naturaleza..."

-¿Por qué no nos enteramos de la noticia?- pregunta Cabo.

-No lo sé- Kowalski piensa- oigan... no he visto a Skipper desde que fue a visitar a Nina contigo, ¿no venía también contigo?- pregunta Kowalski refiriéndose a Cabo.

-Yo pensé que ya estaba acá con ustedes- dice el pingüino.

"... así es, como lo vieron, un pingüino y una nutria aparentemente besándose".

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron los tres pingüinos al ver a su jefe con Marlene muy juntitos cerca de la entrada del zoológico en la pantalla del televisor.

"Actualmente los dos animales se encuentran en un estudio científico, eso es todo lo que sabemos por ahora, pero cuando tengamos más información lo pasaremos a la hora que sea, ya que este posible cortejo generaría una amenaza biológica para todas las especies que conocemos..." los pingüinos apagaron el televisor.

-¡Acaso vi lo que creo que vi!- grita Cabo completamente alucinante.

-En teoría un pingüino y una nutria son perfectamente compatibles- Rico y Cabo lo miran con enojo-... ¡Pero por qué tenía que ser Skipper!

-¡Yupi!- grita Cabo- sabía que algún día iba a pasar esto.

-Yo también,- acepta Kowalski- ¡pero no que la fuerza armada los llevara y estudiara como si fueran un fenómeno!

-¡Cálmense reclutas!- grita Cecile apareciendo de pronto enfrente de los tres pingüinos, y luego los abofetea- supongo que nadie esperaba una emergencia como esta, pero necesitamos rescatar a esos... esos... ¡insensatos!

-Pero Cecile- explica Kowalski- ellos tienen un ejército, ¡nos superan en cantidades de uno sobre mil!

-Pero no cuentan en que nosotros también tenemos un ejército- dice Cecile.

-¿Solo nosotros cuatro?- pregunta Cabo.

-No- luego grita en un tono de guerra- ¡el ejército de la AIAAS, soldado!, y si es necesario luchar- pausa- lucharemos- dice Cecile con una sonrisa- solicitaré refuerzos en el centro mayor de defensas.

Los tres pingüinos no tenían idea de qué decía Cecile, pero estaban felices y convencidos, lucharían por rescatar a Skipper y a Marlene.

Pero...

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Marlene, luego de pronto de sus patas salieron garras- se los advertí- y empieza a rasguñar a todos los uniformados, de pronto, uno de ellos saca una pistola con un tipo de luz y electrocuta a Marlene, y la deja como desmayada.<p>

-¡Marlene!- grita Skipper, sin poder hacer nada ya que está dentro de una jaula, y lo peor, una jaula para canarios- ¡exijo mi libertad incondicional!

-¡Cállate ave estúpida!- y un señor parecido a un general golpea la jaula- espera a ver todos los instrumentos de tortura- Skipper traga saliva.

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí!- grita Skipper, pero parece que nadie lo escucha, ya que nadie hace nada. El camino hacia el laboratorio parece eterno, especialmente cuando todo el recorrido parece un desierto.

-Al fin legamos- dice el general- ahora colóquenlo en el área de cuarentena...

-¡Señor!- dice un soldado con una libreta en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Después de la última operación, el laboratorio quedó cubierto de sangre, y todavía sigue sucio.

A Marlene le dieron ganas de vomitar, y a Skipper le parecía increíble que hablaran de una operación como si nada.

-Está bien, pongan en el área de espera a los animales- ordena el general.

Oh no, el área de espera debía ser lo peor, cuando entraron, el lugar estaba repleto de químicos y tubos de ensayo. Llegaron a la sala de espera, donde una puerta gigantesca se abrió rechinando horriblemente. Marlene se tapó los ojos, y Skipper los cerró un poco preparado para lo peor, o al menos el creía, porque no esperaba que en cuanto lo abrieran, un agradable olor a flores inundó el ambiente, luego al ver adentro, se encontraron con un campo cubierto de flores y pasto, con una pequeña cueva, un río con agua cristalina con un puente de madera.

-Bien, supongo que ahora sí querrán esperar- dice un soldado.

Skipper asiente con la cabeza, Marlene no ya que sigue sin abrir los ojos. En seguida los soldados bajan a la nutria y esta se para, luego bajan a Skipper con su jaula, los soldados cierran la enorme puerta, y tras unos segundos la jaula de Skipper empieza a abrirse lentamente... hasta que queda completamente libre. Hasta ese momento Marlene abre los ojos y ve todo.

-¡Qué increíble lugar!- dice Marlene- supongo que me quedaré a vivir aquí- pero de pronto es arrastrada por Skipper, la mete en la cueva y la pone de pie otra vez.

-¡Me puedes decir en qué demonios pensabas cuando me besaste!- grita Skipper extremadamente molesto.

-Es que bueno... yo...

-¡Me lo pudiste decir en tu hábitat o en el mío!, además- Skipper se calma un poco- dime la verdad, ¿por qué me besaste?

Marlene no podía dar una explicación verdadera también, ella tampoco estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, así que trató de describir lo que sintió en ese momento:

-Bueno... la verdad... es que... eres muy, muy...

-Primero tranquilízate y después...- Skipper se detuvo de hablar y luego se tapó la boca, luego continuó-... habla.

Marlene se sentía peor que un gusano, por su culpa ella y Skipper estaban atrapados en el área de espera del laboratorio de la fuerza armada de Nueva York, aunque el lugar no era precisamente lo malo, sino que cuando los científicos terminaran de limpiar el laboratorio... algo podría suceder.

-¡Es que te amo!, ¡no puedo evitarlo!, ¡de pronto me vienen ganas de besarte!, solo que ahora no me pude contener- fue una explicación que hasta Marlene se sorprendió, pero Skipper se quedó parado, aparentemente inmóvil, de repente una sonrisa tranquila fue apareciendo lentamente- Skipper, ¿estás bien?- Marlene se preocupaba de que no se hubiera desmayado parado, pero de pronto Skipper se empezó a reír de la nada- ¡Skipper, háblame por dios!

-Estoy pensando cómo serían nuestras crías... ahora que lo veo, creo que me dio miedo.

Marlene era ahora la inmóvil, ni siquiera pestañaba...

-Si salimos de aquí, te diré un par de cosas, chiquita- dijo Skipper con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ah...

-Habla, no te diré nada.

-¿E-enserio lo que dices es-es verdad?- Marlene empezó a sonreír.

-Bueno, primero tendría que avisarle a mi equipo, tiene derecho a saber de esto-luego Skipper toma las patas de Marlene- Marlene, te amo.

Esto no es un sueño, es 100% real, por lo que Marlene, de verdad se desmayó, claro, con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo espero que sí podamos salir de aquí- fue lo último que Skipper dijo, y salió a caminar al campo enorme. Pensó muchas cosas, muchas, tantas que si las escribiera FanFiction borraría este capítulo por creer que es una historia completa.

* * *

><p>-¡Listo!- exclamó Cecile- ahora solo empujen este basurero.<p>

Los pingüinos hicieron lo que Cecile dijo y se abrió un hoyo en el piso.

-¡Entren!, no tengan miedo- y la lémur entró de inmediato, luego la siguieron los tres pingüinos.

Al entrar, Cecile empujó a todos los pingüinos, ya que empezaron a dispararles con rayos láser. Luego de un rato de estar esquivando esos rayos mortales, aparece una gran pantalla llena de letras y números sin sentido.

-Rico, mi identificación- Rico vomita una cédula de la AIAAS, que es de Cecile, la lémur coloca cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel en un hoyo en la pared... luego aparece en la pantalla "ANÁLISIS DE RETINA" Cecile acerca su ojo derecho a un agujero. En la pantalla aparece:

CODIGO ACEPTADO

CECILE COLIN CAILLAUX

JEFA DE AREA CINCO ESTRELLAS IDENTIFICACION: AFR34750976JML

De pronto una puerta gigante escondida en la pared se abre.

-Bienvenidos a la sala superior de comando- dice Cecile- ¿alguna pregunta?

Cabo levanta su aleta derecha.

-Dime- contesta Cecile.

-Bueno...- Cabo lo duda un poco, pero se anima y por fin lo dice- ¿tu apellido es Caillaux?


	13. Una pequeña guerra

Capítulo 13: Una pequeña "guerra mundial"

-¡Capitán, capitán!- grita un soldado- ¡tiene que ver esto!

-¡Quítate!- empuja al soldado y mira por el gran telescopio- ¡por las barbas de mi abuelo!, preparen a todos los soldados.

Una gran ola de polvo, seguida de todo un ejército de animales dirigido por Cecile, se acerca a toda velocidad.

-¡Grupo A, por el norte!- ordena Cecile- ¡grupo B, por el sur!, ¡nosotros atacaremos de frente!, ¡ahora!

En ese momento sale el ejército humano, de aproximadamente 100, todo está preparado, están listos, el grupo de Cecile corre en dirección directa hacia donde están los humanos, cada vez se acercan más y más, están cerca, Cecile salta, está preparada para atacar con todos los movimientos que conoce...

* * *

><p>-¡Ah!- grita Marlene despertando de un salto, luego mira a su alrededor y ve a Skipper hablando con una grabadora que solo él sabe de dónde la sacó.<p>

-... tendré que cancelar la operación "cerebro seguro"... no... Mejor "billetito caliente", no, está muy fácil, mejor...

-¿Skipper?

-¡Marlene!, avisa despacio, estaba a punto de atacarte.

Marlene lo observa con una mirada de "así te quiero".

-¿Y..., qué haces?- pregunta la nutria.

-Nada, solo planificando unas misiones cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Eso si salimos de aquí.

-¡Claro que saldremos de aquí!, apuesto a que mis tres reclutas deben estar buscándome... quiero decir, buscándonos.

-Ay ajá.

-Además, Cecile siempre está revisando todo, estoy seguro que es ella la que está dirigiendo a mis muchachos- y en serio lo estaba haciendo.

-Pero... ¿ella sola?

-Un general cinco estrellas conoce técnicas de combate muy avanzadas, apuesto a que ella sola puede con cincuenta hombres...

-¿Y qué hay con eso?, yo estoy bien si me quedo aquí- Marlene le da a Skipper una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sí, pero yo no, no estoy acostumbrado a vivir encerrado.

-Entonces la puerta del zoológico no existe, ¿verdad?

-Eeees... en sentido figurado.

-Siiiiiii...- Marlene suspira.

* * *

><p>Pero mientras tanto, Cecile entra por la puerta del laboratorio.<p>

-¡Skipper!, ¡Marlene!, no es broma, tenemos que irnos antes de que los humanos nos atrapen.

Era cierto, solo ella quedaba de pie, ya que todo su ejército había sido electrocutado, y también el de los humanos, buscaba por todos lados... ella tenía una muy buena intuición.

-¿Dónde más podrían estar...? ¡Sala de espera!... no... ¿Baño?... tampoco- decía mientras observaba un mapa- eh...- empieza a razonar- baño o sala de espera...-su intuición se lo dirá- sala de espera.

Cecile llega hasta la gigantesca puerta, con un gran impulso le da una patada estilo canguro al identificador de seguridad, este hace corto circuito, se apagan todas las luces, y finalmente se abre la puerta.

-Estúpido programa de seguridad- Cecile entra, y también se sorprende al ver el hermoso campo de flores-¿qué onda con esto?- y ve la cueva- ¡sí!, ¿Skipper?, ¿Marlene?

El pingüino y la nutria escuchan eso, salen como rayo de la cueva y ven a Cecile muy lejos.

-¿Siempre es de día en esta sala de espera?- pregunta Skipper mirando al cielo, Marlene le da un ligero golpe en el hombro y izquierdo y señala a Cecile.

Los dos corren y... Marlene abraza a Cecile.

-Obtenga mis respetos, mi general- y Skipper hace una reverencia.

-¡Sí!, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunta Marlene.

-Intuición- dice Cecile con una sonrisa presumida- tenemos que salir de aquí...

-¡Cuidado!- Skipper empuja a las dos chicas, al mismo tiempo de que un rayo impacta sobre las flores y provoca un incendio.

-Bien... lo vi venir- agrega Cecile.

-De nada- dice Skipper.

-¡Qué rayos fue eso!- grita Marlene, todos ven un señor con un traje de laboratorio, luego se quita el cubre bocas.

-¡Exterminador X!- Skipper se pone en posición de ataque.

Cecile corre hasta el científico, trata de dar una patada en el aire, pero la electrocuta con un aparato parecido a un control de TV.

-¿Qué me hace una lémur hembra?, nada, todos los animales son inútiles.

Cecile abre la boca.

-Déjalo vivo al menos, Cecile- dice Skipper- Marlene, no veas, es violencia.

La nutria abre más los ojos, y Cecile se abalanza sobre X, todo acaba en menos de un minuto, el oficial cae con la ropa muy arañada.

-Nada más inconsciente, como me dijiste, Skipper- dice Cecile, pero nadie se da cuenta de...

-Mmm... Qué extraño, huele a perfume quemado- dice Skipper.

-¡Incendio!- grita Marlene al borde de la locura mientras ve el enorme terreno incendiarse.

-No podemos salir por la puerta principal- dice Cecile- tenemos que buscar otra salida.

-¡No hay!- grita Marlene.

-Entonces hay que hacer una- Cecile agarra un pedazo de madera tirado, lo incendia un poco y lo pasa sobre un gran muro de color blanco a lo lejos, de pronto empieza a derretirse, el cielo empieza a parpadear y queda de color negro.

-Bah, hologramas- dice Cecile- ¡vamos vengan!

Detrás de la pared empieza a aparecer el laboratorio. Los tres salen, pero Skipper tropieza con una piedra y cae sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Skipper!, ¿estás bien Skippy?- pregunta Marlene preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias Marlene- dice Skipper, y los dos se miran detenidamente... se acercan lentamente...

-No quisiera interrumpir su dolor- ríe Cecile sarcástica- pero tenemos que irnos.

Skipper y Marlene se separan rápidamente y corren también. Y ahí acaba todo: Cecile, Skipper y Marlene salen del gran laboratorio, Skipper encuentra un celular, Cecile lo agarra violentamente y marca un número especial. En seguida llegan una ambulancia con las siglas A.I.A.A.S.

-Les digo que estoy bien- dice Skipper al ver su aleta horriblemente torcida- es solo un golpe.

-No te estamos preguntando, soldado- dice Cecile, y un grupo de animales lo tiran a una camilla- no te preocupes, Marlene te estará esperando.

Los dos se ponen rojos como un par de tomates.

-No te preocupes- agrega Cecile- sus sentimientos estás seguros, no diré nada- al ver que los dos animales se agachan, continúa- ¿no tienen algo más que decirse?

Marlene se acerca a Skipper y le dice al oído:

-Creo que no está bien esto.

-Lo sé, mantengamos esto en secreto hasta que sea seguro.

Marlene no resiste más las ganas y besa a Skipper apasionadamente, tirándolo de la camilla.

-¡Esperen al menos a que estén solos!- grita Cecile avergonzada.

Tengo una buena idea, pero necesito cambiar el resto de la historia a T, ¿qué dicen? no olviden dejar comentarios, reviews o lo que sea XD


	14. El fantasma de Central Park

Capítulo 14: El fantasma de Central Park

-¡Es mío!- gritaba Cabo.

-¡Yo lo vi primero!- grita Kowalski.

-¡No, yo!- grita Rico también.

-Si siguen peleando por el control de la TV, les juro que mantendré guardado ese control con un candado y códigos de seguridad, ¡de seis cifras!- dice Skipper.

-Pero, Skipper...

-¡Cabo!, esta noche no veremos ninguno de los programas que ofrecen ustedes- termina Skipper.

-Tengo que ver el canal de la ciencia- dice Kowalski y alza su lapicero azul.

-Tendrá que ser otro día, Kowalski.

-Kaboom- dice Rico.

-Tampoco las noticias- repite Skipper.

-¿Ni el canal de ponis?- pregunta Cabo.

-¡Nada!- grita Skipper- tendrá que ser algo en lo que los tres estén de acuerdo, o al menos les guste.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunta Cabo.

-¡Misterios sin resolver!- gritan los tres pingüinos.

-Me encanta burlarme de los intentos de pruebas- dice Kowalski.

-A mí me gusta saber más historias- dice Cabo.

-Buu- dice Rico imitando a un fantasma.

-¡Buena idea!, ¿pero quién hará la vigilancia nocturna?- dice Skipper.

-¡Shhhhhhh!- susurran los tres pingüinos-ya va a comenzar.

-Supongo que la haré yo- y Skipper sube las escaleras- espero que nadie llegue despierto hasta las tres de la mañana mirando la televisión- y sale por la escotilla.

* * *

><p>En el camino platicó un rato con los lémures, más bien con Cecile, porque Julien, Maurice y Mort estaban ocupados lanzándose mangos podridos unos a otros, pasó por el hábitat de los simios, tomó un poco de té con Maison, solos, ya que Phil estaba profundamente dormido. Luego pasó por el hábitat de nutrias... por alguna razón sabía que tenía que pasar rápido por ese lugar, pero era demasiado tarde...<p>

-Hola Skipper.

Skipper dio un salto, no esperaba eso.

-Eh, hola- dijo Skipper con un hilo de voz- hola, Marlene, ¿qué estás haciendo...?, ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí arriba.

Skipper levantó la mirada, y vio a Marlene sentada en la rama de un árbol, con una caja llena de palomitas de maíz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- pregunta Skipper confundido.

-Nada, solo observando la luna.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo hago todas las noches.

Se notaba claramente que tenía unos binoculares escondidos detrás de la espalda, pero Skipper no quiso hablar de ese tema, aunque la suerte estaba en su contra.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papi.

Skipper, sorprendido, voltea la cabeza (solo la cabeza) hacia atrás hasta donde pudo, y vio al papá de Marlene.

-Vaya, veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo el papá de Marlene.

Algo bueno es que aunque te pongas rojo, como Skipper (por vergüenza), o rojo como Marlene (por molestia), no se nota gracias al cabello o las plumas.

-Marlene, baja de ahí, puedes caer...

También, muy tarde, Marlene ya había caído, sobre Skipper. El pingüino no se dio cuenta por mirar hacia atrás.

-Creo que no debí hablar.

-No mucho- dice Skipper apenas por el dolor que sentía.

-Gracias Skipper- dice Marlene.

-También te podría agradecer a ti, si tan solo pudieras...

-¡Oh!, lo siento- y Marlene se para, y al fin Skipper logra sentarse.

-Y... ¿por qué estaban en la oscuridad?- pregunta el papá de Marlene, volviendo a hacer sentir incómodos a Skipper y Marlene.

-Ay por favor- dice Marlene- ¿qué podríamos hacer en la noche, solos, a oscuras...?

Marlene se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez, una muy grande, mientras que Skipper deseaba que la tierra lo tragara y jamás volviera a salir a la superficie.

-Marlene- murmura Marlene- eres una...

* * *

><p>-Shhhh, cállense, ya va a empezar- dice Cabo.<p>

-Es Rico, yo solo estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno- dice Kowalski, y Rico lo ve con una mirada diabólica.

-No me importa quien sea, solo cállense- dice Cabo, en eso se escucha "misterios sin resolver", y una musiquita de chan chan chan chan, y Cabo grita- ¡cállense!

_-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a su programa nocturno favorito: ¡Misterios sin resolver!- _dice Chuck Charles- _esta noche hablaremos del fantasma de Nueva York._

-¡Ah!- grita Cabo- estamos en Nueva York.

_-De hecho, el fantasma de Central Park._

-¡Ah!- vuelve a gritar Cabo, solo que más fuerte- vivimos en Central Park.

-_O mejor dicho, el fantasma del zoológico de Central Park._

Cabo se desmaya en ese instante.

-Vaya- dice Kowalski- el efecto de nombres tenebrosos reciente mucho en el espectador hipotético- y anota algo en su pequeña libreta.

-_Así es, el fantasma del zoológico de Central Park... wow, qué nombre tan largo... continúo, se dice que aparece entre las horas de tres a cuatro de la mañana._

Cabo se levanta de un salto.

-Esa es la hora en la que me duermo cuando me toca revisión nocturna, ¡pero por favor no se lo digan a Skipper!- dice Cabo levantando los brazos en el aire.

-Tranquilo- Kowalski dice en un tono de culpa- yo también me duermo a esa hora.

-También- dice Rico y se señala a sí mismo.

-¿Ustedes creen que es necesario avisarle a Skipper?- pregunta Cabo.

-¿Nuestro Skipper?- dice Kowalski- él no le teme a nada...

Y de nuevo es demasiado tarde, ya que Cabo agarra un Walkie Tokie, y dice:

-¡Skipper!, ¡el fantasma del zoológico!, ¡ten cuidado de tres a cuatro de la mañana!- y Cabo apaga el aparato.

-Listo, eso es suficiente- dice Kowalski sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p>Pero Skipper lo había escuchado todo, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.<p>

-... y por eso no deben estar juntos todavía- decía el papá- deben esperar hasta que con el tiempo están más listos para tener relaciones...

-¡Es Cabo!- dice Skipper tratando de no sonar muy apresurado- dice que vigile al fantasma del zoológico de tres a cuatro de la mañana...

-¿Hay un fantasma en este zoológico?- dice Marlene- ¿por qué nunca me habían hablado de eso?

-Solamente hacemos cosas importantes- dice Skipper- y no perdemos el tiempo con tonterías, y...- Skipper piensa algo- tengo que hacer mi revisión nocturna para asegurarme de que no hayan fantasmas, así que... ¡adiós!- y Skipper se desliza a toda velocidad hasta la entrada para subir hasta llegar al gran reloj.

-Voy con el- dice Marlene, y corre hacia donde se fue.

-¡Recuerda lo de los anticoncepti...!

-¡Papá!

-¡Ok, confío en ti!

Y ve cómo su hija y Skipper suben hasta el punto más alto de la gran torre.

**Pero les tengo malas noticias, el fantasma es real...**


	15. Algo no está bien

Capítulo 15: Algo no está bien...

-Skipper- dice Marlene casi sin aliento- agradécele a Cabo.

-Marlene, ¿qué fue eso?-dice Skipper también sin aliento.

-No te preocupes, es mi padre, así es el.

-Algo de lo que no me debo alegrar- dice Skipper sarcásticamente.

-Bah, olvídalo, ¿y cuándo debe aparecer el misterioso fantasma?

-Cabo dijo que de tres a cuatro de la mañana.

Marlene de pronto imagina un plan maléfico:

-¿Y qué hora es?- pregunta con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Debo verlo en mi bitácora- y Skipper saca de la nada su grabadora de voz, mejor conocida como "bitácora"- eh... 10 p.m... ¿por qué?

-Entonces tenemos...- Marlene hace una suma rápida apoyándose de sus dedos- ¡5 horas libres!

-Pero... ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Tú sabes por qué.

-Eh, ¿hielitos?

-No.

-Mmm... ¿Un paseo?

-No.

-Piensa Skipper... ¡oh!, ¡ya sé!, ¡mirar la luna!

-¡Piensa cerebro de sardina!, es de noche...

-Si...

-Y estamos solos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces...

-Ah, te comprendo... pero tu papá, no... ¡Tu mamá! Me van a matar si hacemos eso.

-¿Por qué?, es algo normal si me amas...

-¿Pero por qué quieres ver televisión a esta hora?

-¡Quiero pasar este rato contigo!

Skipper queda completamente paralizado al oír esto, ni siquiera se mueve para respirar.

-Ahora sí que tus padres me van a matar- dice Skipper con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A Marlene se le borra la sonrisa del rostro, ella sabía que era una muy mala idea. Especialmente porque si alguien los veía, todo acabaría en un caos.

-Bien... supongo que tienes razón...- pero Skipper la jala hacia él.

-Yo nunca dije que no pudiéramos hacer otras cosas.

Luego de verse fijamente a los ojos, caminan del otro lado del gran muro que hay (el muro se formó en el episodio "El casco"), y comienzan a besarse tiernamente...

* * *

><p>-Cabo... no es necesario que utilices medidas de seguridad así- dice Kowalski.<p>

-Lo siento Kowalski- dice Cabo dentro de una armadura hecha de cacerolas, sartenes y cucharas de cocina- pero la seguridad nunca sobrará, además, el fantasma puede ser muy listo.

-¡Ni siquiera hemos comprobado la existencia de ese fantasma!- dice Kowalski tratando de sacar a Cabo de su paranoia.

-No me importa, debo estar preparado por cualquier ataque- y mientras Cabo dice eso agarra un bastón que encuentra y lo pone en posición de ataque.

-El que anda entre la miel... algo se le pega- dice Kowalski recordando a Skipper.

-Eh... ¿podrían hablar más bajito?- dice Julien sin su tradicional corona- estamos tratando de dormir.

-No soy yo, Julien- dice Kowalski- es él- y señala a Cabo con su aleta.

Julien se acerca a Cabo.

-En nombre de los espítirus del cielo, te ordeno que te calles.

Pero no podía, el joven temblaba como una gelatina y cada vez que se movía, los utensilios de cocina se golpeaban unos con otros y hacían un ruido espantoso.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- dice Julien tapando sus oídos.

-¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!- dice Cecile entrando muy molesta.

-¡Es el!- dice Kowalski y vuelve a apuntar con su infernal aleta al pequeño temblorín.

-¡Por qué esta temblando así!- dice Cecile gritando, ya que si hablaba más despacio no se escuchaba.

-¡Por un programa de televisión!- grita Kowalski.

-¡¿Y Skipper?

-¡Está haciendo su revisión nocturna!

-¡Por qué!

-¡Porque Cabo le dijo que hay una amenaza en este zoológico sobre...!- muy tarde, Cecile salió de la base a toda velocidad- sobre fantasmas.

-¡Fantasmas!- gritó Cabo con toda la energía posible, también imposible, despertando un poco a todos los animales cercanos a su hábitat, en eso se le cae todo el armamento que tenía, y corre a esconderse en su cama de cemento.

* * *

><p>-¿Skipper?- pregunta Cecile buscando al pingüino por todas partes- ¿dónde estás?- pero no hay respuesta- ¡soldado!<p>

Skipper escucha eso, interrumpen el octavo beso y le hace una indicación a Marlene de que no hable.

-¡General Skipper reportándose!- dice el pingüino colocando su aleta derecha en su frente.

-Es la izquierda- dice Cecile lentamente.

-Uh.

-¿Por qué razón estabas detrás de ese muro?

-¿Yo?

-No, el muñeco de nieve ¡si, tú!

-Yo, yo... solo estaba- Skipper tartamudea incontrolablemente- es- es que bu-bueno yo so-so-solo estaba...

-Estabas con alguien- dice Cecile segura de que iba a ganar.

-No, ¿por qué?- Skipper contraataca.

-No, solo pregunto por Marlene...- tenía la victoria asegurada.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Skipper dijo muy nervioso.

-Paseando, cuando te vi- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No es cierto.

-Estabas con Marlene.

-¿Cómo nos viste?... ¡digo!...

-Gané, Skipper, dónde está Marlene.

-Detrás del muro- contesta el pingüino.

-Marlene- dice Cecile- si vas a dejar de esconderte, acuérdate de vestirte.

Skipper se pone más rojo que un tomate.

-Eh... ja ja- dice Marlene casi tartamudeando.

En eso Skipper mira la hora de su bitácora.

-_Rayos, estuve con Marlene por casi cinco horas- _piensa Skipper- ¡ya es las tres de la mañana!

-Bienvenido al Martes- dice Cecile.

-No, no entiendes, esa es la hora en que...

En eso sale Marlene, y Skipper no puede continuar hablando, tenía que explicar algo de inmediato.

-¡Solamente eran besos!- dice Marlene un segundo antes de Skipper.

-Y yo soy un oso- dice Cecile sarcástica de nuevo.

-No te estamos mintiendo- dice Skipper- solo eran besos.

-Está bien, les creo- dice Cecile, pero cuando Skipper y Marlene se sienten más tranquilos, vuelve a atacar- en un mes te haré una prueba de embarazo- le dice a Marlene-... qué extraño, tengo... ¿frío?, eso no puede ser- pero Cecile aprovecha esa oportunidad- si ustedes dos siguieran juntos, creo que tendría que meterlos a un congelador para enfriarlos.

-Ja ja, qué graciosa- dice Skipper sarcástico.

-Oigan- dice Marlene un poco nerviosa- ¿qué es eso?- y señala a una extraña niebla que aparecía justo debajo de la entrada del zoológico.

-¡Rayos!, ¡gas pimienta!- dice Cecile- ¡cubran sus ojos y nariz ahora!

Skipper la mira con una mirada como para matarla.

-Y... también sus picos- dice Cecile agregando ese último comentario.

-No es gas pimienta- dice Marlene abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¡Compruébalo!- dice Cecile.

-¡Ese gas pimienta tiene rayos!- dice Marlene a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Qué!- y Cecile observa unos extraños rayos de color morado dentro de la niebla.

-Algo no está bien- dice Skipper tratando de no temblar- ¡el fantasma es real!

-¿Qué fantasma?- dice Cecile- ¡por qué no me dijeron algo de fantasmas!, ¡ay!, ¡nos puede hacer algo malo!, ¿y si nos mata?, ¡no!, ¡no quiero dejar de ser cinco estrellas!- y Cecile grita como una loca histérica durante cinco minutos más o menos.

Y lo peor, Alice escucha todo, y aunque no entienda a los animales, Cecile grita tan fuerte que despierta a todos los animales cercanos.

-¡Fantasmas!- grita Joey y se agacha tapando su cabeza con sus dos patas.

-¡Fantasmas!- grita Pinky (el flamenco, garza o como lo quieran llamar), y entierra su cabeza en el suelo de tierra.

-¡Fantasmas!- gritan Bada y Bing, y empiezan a correr en círculos por todo su hábitat hasta que chocan entre sí y caen en el duro piso de su hábitat.

-¡Qué rayos!- y Alice sale y ve la niebla, corre hasta su estación de control y saca una cámara, luego filma todo eso- esto vale oro- dice Alice con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué hacemos!- dice Marlene.

-¡Correr!- dice Cecile y trata de salir corriendo, pero es detenida por Skipper- ¡suéltame!

-¡Tú eres la jefa!- grita Skipper- ¡se supone que tú eres la de las órdenes!

-¡Pero no quiero ser jefa!- dice Cecile, y se sienta apoyándose de la pared- siempre le he temido a los fantasmas.

-¡Pero cómo!- dice Skipper- eres una maestra cinco estrellas con movimientos de lucha que casi solo tú sabes...

-Sigo siendo una chica- dice Cecile y agacha su cabeza.

-Skipper, ¿qué hacemos?- pregunta Marlene.

-Soldado- dice Cecile- te dejo a responsabilidad esta misión.

-¡Primero muerto antes de enfrentarme a esa cosa!

-Si lo haces- dice Cecile sonriéndole- serás cinco estrellas- y vuelve a bajar la mirada.

¡Cinco estrellas! Skipper no podía negar eso, aunque no quisiera su inconsciente le daría una cachetada y lo mandaría a pelear.

-¡General futuro cinco estrellas listo para enfrentar al enemigo!- dice Skipper casi sintiendo la placa con cinco estrellas doradas en su aleta, cuando de pronto se oye un estruendo y la niebla desparece instantáneamente.

-¡Yupi!- grita Marlene saltando de felicidad.

Skipper abre su pico casi hasta el suelo.

-Lo siento soldado- dice Cecile levantándose- será en la próxima.

-Si el fantasma va a aparecer mientras yo duerma y no me hace nada, no creo que debamos preocuparnos- agrega Marlene.

-Entonces... el fantasma... no...- Skipper no podía creerlo.

-Lástima- dice Cecile y baja del gran reloj para ir a su hábitat.

Skipper grita con todas sus fuerzas cosas que no puedo escribir aquí por respeto a FanFiction, y regresa a su hábitat murmurando lo mismo que gritó. Pero Skipper solo pensaba una cosa:

-Cabo, estás muerto.

A todos mis lectores, les diré que el próximo "capítulo", tardará de tres a cuatro capítulos: Skipper y Marlene caen por accidente en una isla desierta en medio del mar, ahora tienen que aprender a sobrevivir. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	16. Seis tontos, una misión

Capítulo 16: Seis tontos, una misión

-¡De vacaciones!- gritó Skipper como loco.

-¡Cálmate!- decía Cecile una y otra vez- sólo será por dos días.

-Pero, ¿quién vigilará al zoológico?- pregunta Cabo.

-Skipper lo hará, igual que como lo hacía antes de que yo llegara aquí- contesta Cecile.

-Creo que podré hacer eso- dice Skipper sonriente.

-Eso espero Skippy, porque si no- coloca su pata izquierda sobre el cuello de Skipper en una posición de ataque- te va a ir muy mal, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- dijo Skipper un poco nervioso.

-Eso espero- dice Cecile- ... ¡tengo que irme!, ¡se me hizo tarde!- y corre hasta salir del zoológico con una pequeña maleta.

-Tengo una gran responsabilidad- comenta Skipper de regreso a su base.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Cabo ingenuo.

-Tengo que controlar a Julien, sin Cecile que lo contenga será un desastre- contesta el líder.

* * *

><p>Entrando a la base...<p>

-_¡Soldado!-_grita una voz desconocida, al menos para Skipper.

-¡Qué!, ¿qué hice?- pregunta Skipper confundido.

-_Aquí, en la televisión._

Hasta ese momento Skipper recuerda la voz.

-¡Jefe!- y Skipper alza su aleta derecha en su frente, luego se da una cachetada y coloca la izquierda.

-_¡Buenos días recluta!-_ dice el jefe mayor, es un chimpancé_- tengo que decir que están a cargo de una misión clasificada._

-Estamos listos- dice Skipper poniéndose lo más firme posible.

_-Tenemos información acerca de un investigador anónimo, él descubrió por un radar un objeto metálico gigante en medio del océano, ahora ustedes deben rastrearlo y averiguar de qué se trata._

-No tenemos medios de transporte- dice Kowalski.

_-Sabía que ibas a decir eso, Kowalski, por eso en este momento hay dos submarinos tipo AC-2805 listos para su transporte, con motor de 8 cilindros, localizador GPS con vista aérea y posicionador geográfico, y... ¡con portavasos!_

_-_¡No lo puedo creer!- grita Kowalski y da un salto mortal hacia atrás- ¡he soñado con ese submarino desde que era niño!

-Espera, ¿y qué pasará con el zoológico, señor?- pregunta Skipper.

-_Esa es la razón por la que los elegimos_- dice el jefe y en un segundo la televisión cambia de canal-_vean esto:_

_-Así es-_dice Chuck Charles- _la empleada y cuidadora del zoológico de Central Park, Alice, ganó diez mil dólares por este impresionante video acerca del fantasma del zoológico de Central Park-_ y en ese momento la pantalla cambia al video de la noche pasada, luego vuelve a cambiar a una sala en la que aparece Alice frente a un micrófono.

_-¡Me iré de vacaciones por un mes!- _dice la cuidadora muy feliz.

_-¿Y qué pasará con el zoológico?- _pregunta un reportero con una grabadora en la mano.

_-¡Tendrán que buscarse otro cuidador, ja ja!_

_-¿Ven?-_ dice el jefe volviendo a su pantalla.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar la misión?- pregunta Skipper.

_-¡En este instante!, empaquen cosas básicas, como comida, agua y videojuegos. _

-¿Videojuegos?- pregunta Cabo.

-_Bueno, es algo importante para mí._

Los cuatro pingüinos se ríen, luego Kowalski, Rico y Cabo corren a empacar sus cosas favoritas.

_-Le tengo malas noticias, general-_dice el jefe-_la misión es para seis personas._

_-_Sólo somos cuatro, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar a dos reclutas más?

-_No lo sé, pero yo quiero seis reclutas- _y el televisor se apaga.

-¡Espere!, ¡sardinas adobadas!... ¡muchachos!- grita Skipper.

-¿Si, Skipper?- preguntan todos a coro.

-Tenemos que buscar a otros dos reclutas que vayan con nosotros.

-¡Qué!- gritan todos.

-¡Yo voy!- dicen Julien y Marlene entrando por la escotilla y el subterráneo, respectivamente.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- dicen Julien y Marlene- hace un segundo- vuelven a hablar al mismo tiempo- ¿y tú?- otra vez en coro- yo también- repiten.

-¡Cállense!- grita Kowalski- estoy empacando químicos peligrosos y tengo que estar totalmente concentrado.

-Entonces van a ir tres por submarino- dice Cabo haciendo operaciones rápidamente.

-¡Exactamente!- contesta Skipper- yo iré con Marlene...

-Sí, claro- dicen todos menos Skipper y Marlene.

-¡Y Julien!, ¡déjenme terminar!- contesta el pingüino enfurecido.

-¡Ah!- vuelven a gritar los mismos.

-En el otro estarán Kowalski, Rico y Cabo... y Kowalski será el capitán del submarino.

-¡Sí!, un punto para la ciencia- dice el genio.

-Si algo le pasa a Rico o a Cabo, Kowalski será el culpable- dice Skipper sonriente.

Kowalski deja de sonreír.

-¡Todos debemos estar listos mañana para las ochocientas horas!

-Eh, ¿tengo qué esperar tanto?- dice Julien.

-¡Ocho de la mañana, cola anillada!

-Ah... ¡esperen!, ¡tengo que avisarle a Maurice de que cuide mi reino!- y el lémur sale de la base.

-Espero de que Julien recuerde eso- dice Skipper y suspira.

-Entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana!- dice Marlene y sale de la base.

-Hasta mañana- dicen los cuatro pingüinos.

-Afortunado- murmura Cabo.

-¡Ven aquí!- grita Skipper muy molesto y persigue a Cabo por toda la base.

En eso se oye una explosión del laboratorio de Kowalski.

-¡Químicos peligrosos!- grita Kowalski completamente de color negro- ¡nadie sabe qué es eso!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

-Kowalski- dice Skipper con una libreta en su aleta.

-Presente- dice el genio.

-Rico- dice Skipper.

-Dar- alcanza a dar un gruñido.

-Cabo.

-Presente, Skipper- dice el pingüino menor.

-Marlene.

-¡Aquí!- dice Marlene casi sin aliento entrando a la base.

-Julien.

Nadie responde.

-¡Cola anillada!

Los pingüinos y Marlene llegan al hábitat de lémures, y ven a Julien dándole órdenes al Maurice.

-¡Cola anillada!- grita Skipper.

-¡Ya voy!- grita Julien contestando.

-Y yo también- dice Maurice.

* * *

><p>En el muelle de Nueva York...<p>

-Eso es suficiente- dice Julien mientras ve a Maurice subir la décima maleta.

-¡Date prisa Julien!- grita Marlene.

-¡Esto está retrasando la misión!- grita Kowalski.

-¡Cola anillada, vas a venir o no!- grita Skipper.

Julien entra al primer submarino, luego Marlene y Skipper. En el segundo entra Cabo, Rico y luego Kowalski. En el submarino Kowalski comienza a delirar con... el submarino. Cabo enciende el motor y Rico toma el volante. En el submarino de Skipper, Julien quiere ir sentado en la silla del capitán pero Skipper le da una mirada diabólica haciendo que el lémur retroceda. Julien enciende el motor y un volante aparece frente a Marlene.

-¡No se manejar un submarino!- dice Marlene alterada.

-Yo tampoco- dice Skipper- pero echando a perder se aprende, ¿no?

En el camino, Cabo pide una y otra vez ir al baño.

-¡Por qué rayos no fuiste en la base!- dice Kowalski.

-No tenía ganas- dice Cabo saltando por las ganas.

-Espera- y Kowalski agarra un micrófono colgante que encontró en el techo- ¿Skipper?, ¡dime por Einstein que este submarino tiene un baño integrado!

-Negatorio- contesta Skipper desde el otro submarino.

-¡Maldición!- grita Kowalski.

-Déjame adivinar, Cabo- dice Skipper- ¿verdad?

-Genio- dice Kowalski sarcástico.

-Creo que si tiene un cuarto parecido a un baño, pero...

-¡Es ese!, ¿verdad Skipper?- dice Kowalski mientras señala un pequeño cuadro hasta el fondo a la derecha.

-Eh, déjame verlo bien- dice Skipper sarcásticamente- ¡sí!, ¡es ese!

-Ja ja- dice el otro pingüino- Cabo, ahí está el baño- y Kowalski señala al cuarto.

-¡Sí!- y Cabo se desliza a 200 kilómetros por hora hasta entrar al cuarto.


	17. El accidente

Capítulo 17: El accidente

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta Cabo por décima vez.

-¡Ya casi!, ¡entiende Cabo!- grita Kowalski.

-¡Detecto algo en el radar!- dice Cabo de pronto.

-¡Eureka!- grita Kowalski- ¿Skipper?- llama por el micrófono.

-Lo sé Kowalski- contesta Skipper- lo tenemos.

Los dos submarinos se acercan a una isla aparentemente desierta. Skipper baja para inspeccionar, Kowalski también.

-Al fin, tierra- dice Skipper.

-Extrañaba esta materia orgánica- dice Kowalski también.

-Bien...- Skipper mira por todos lados hasta donde puede- ¿y dónde está la cosa metálica?

-Los dos radares detectaron esta isla- agrega Kowalski mirando su libreta.

-Pero aquí no hay nada- Skipper camina un poco más, de pronto da un paso sobre una parte un poco hundida de la arena y aparece enfrente de él una pantalla.

-¡Hola, Skipper!

-¡Espiráculo!- grita Skipper y se pone en posición de ataque- ¿qué haces aquí?, te advierto de que no tendré piedad de tu pantalla.

-Aprovecha a decirme todo lo que quieras- dice Espiráculo feliz- serán tus últimos minutos de vida.

Skipper retrocede un poco sin dejar su postura amenazante.

-Lo que acabas de pisar es un interruptor, activaste la mina.

-¿De oro?- pregunta Kowalski ingenuo apareciendo.

-¡No tonto!, una mina de las que explotan- grita Skipper con una cara de preocupación seria.

-Kowalski, adivíname esto- dice Espiráculo- la fuerza de la explosión es de 16000 decibeles.

-¡Estás demente!- grita el genio lanzando su libreta al aire después de anotar unas ecuaciones.

-¿Qué sucede, Kowalski?- pregunta Skipper esperando lo peor.

-¡Esa fuerza es suficiente como para hacernos volar aproximadamente por dos horas en el aire!

-¡Qué!- Skipper arrastra a Kowalski hasta dejarlo en su submarino- ¡acelera, a toda velocidad!- le grita Skipper a Cabo, luego entra a su submarino como loco.

-¡Julien!, ¡acelera como si fuera la última vez que manejas un submarino!- Skipper sabía que todo era inútil, la bomba explotaría en menos de un minuto y ahí acabaría todo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Skipper?- pregunta Marlene al ver a Skipper como si estuviera a punto de pagar una pena de muerte.

-No quería decírselos tan pronto, pero... ¡todos vamos a morir!- al decir esto Skipper se sintió aliviado, pero no Marlene o Julien, quienes empezaron a gritar como locos y correr por todo el submarino.

-Tal vez eso no sea cierto- sonó el aparato colgante del techo, con la voz de Kowalski- acabo de descubrir que el submarino es lo suficientemente resistente como para no matarnos, tiene unos metales blindados en uranio 639.

-¡En español!- grita Skipper.

-El submarino soporta la explosión un poco, aunque es garantizado el daño-responde el genio- tengo que pensar algo para...

-¡Boom!- suena una explosión lejana y se ve una nube de polvo que se acerca muy rápido.

-¡Emergencia, necesitamos refuerzos!- grita Skipper como loco.

-¡Ah!- grita Marlene con un chillido que deja sordos a Skipper y Julien, y corre a abrazar a Skipper.

-Aquí terminó todo- dice Kowalski mientras ve a la honda de la explosión acercarse- fue un honor trabajar con ustedes.

Rico y Cabo comienzan a llorar.

Skipper ve una luz enorme acercarse al submarino, ve cómo el submarino se rompe en pedazos y de pronto sale volando hasta las nubes. Pero no se sentía tan mal, ya que Marlene no dejaba de abrazarlo y gritar (abrazarlo era lo único bueno). Skipper pierde la conciencia mientras ve el mar alejarse...

* * *

><p>...<p>

-¡Yo no hice nada mamá!- grita Kowalski y despierta- eh... ¿mami?- de pronto ve una jungla parecida a la de Madagascar y abre grandes los ojos- ¡no!- y ve a Rico y Cabo aparentemente dormidos lejos de ahí, Kowalski corre a tratar de despertarlos, pero cuando está cerca los dos pingüinos se levantan y comienzan a caminar.

-¡Kowalski!- grita Cabo al ver a su amigo.

-¿Eh?, uh, ¡ajá!- grita Rico también.

Kowalski estaba feliz, pero no encontraba a Skipper por ningún lado.

-¿No está Skipper con ustedes?- pregunta Kowalski.

-¡No!- gritan los dos pingüinos.

Kowalski piensa algo, razona, le duele la cabeza...

-Oh no- Kowalski corre hasta Rico- Rico, el analizador de ADN- Rico vomita el aparatito, Kowalski lo agarra y comienza a teclear como loco- ¡bingo!- _"localizando a... Skipper"_ dice el aparatito, luego de un minuto dice otra cosa _"Skipper no detectado"_.

-¿Qué significa Kowalski?- pregunta Cabo.

-Skipper está muy lejos de aquí- dice el genio.

* * *

><p>Pero en otra isla...<p>

-¡Marlene!- grita Skipper despertando, mira a todos lados y también ve una selva, otra vez voltea la cabeza como buscando a alguien y ve a Marlene.

-Marlene, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Skipper mirando a Marlene, la sacude un poco- ¡Marlene!- la rueda por unos metros- ¡Marlene, despierta por favor!- Skipper no quería llorar, pero le estaba saliendo al revés, estaba llorando más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Si tan solo pudiera decirte que me gus...!

-¿Qué Skipper?- pregunta Marlene sonriendo.

-Que...que... tu... me, me gus... me...

-¡Te gusto, dímelo de una vez!- grita Marlene y besa a Skipper hasta tirarlo a la arena.

-Marlene- alcanza a decir Skipper- ¿no te parece un poco temprano para...?

-¡No me importa!, ¡estamos vivos, Skipper!- grita Marlene.

-Está bien...- Skipper lo duda un poco-... oh, ¡qué demonios!

-¡Genial!- grita Marlene y corre hasta la selva jalando a Skipper tan rápido que el pingüino se cae.

-¡No estoy acostumbrado a correr!- grita Skipper.

Marlene solo ríe.

-Ven, no seas tímido- dice la nutria.

-Está bien... tú fuiste la de la idea, recuérdalo bien- es lo último que dice Skipper, van hasta donde no hay nada ni nadie y todo continúa...

* * *

><p>-¡Marlene, no!- grita Julien despertando, ya era noche.<p> 


	18. La verdad duele

Capítulo 18: La verdad duele (cualquier parecido con un capítulo de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar es una coincidencia).

-¡Marlene!- grita Julien por todos lados- ¡pingüino bobo!

Julien estaba completamente solo, en la isla no, ya que Skipper y Marlene estaban en la misma isla, solo que en la dirección contraria.

-¡No me gusta estar solo!- gritó Julien con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un eco que se escuchaba a distancia.

-¿Julien?- pregunta Skipper somnoliento, mira para todos lados y solo ve a Marlene acostada casi al lado de él- ¿Marlene?- la nutria estaba sin su pelaje- estás...- estaba desnuda, al igual que Skipper- oh no, esto no puede ser- murmuró Skipper mientras retrocedía, de pronto se tropezó con un pedazo de madera y calló sobre otros pedazos de madera haciendo un ruido gigantesco.

-¿Skipper?- pregunto la nutria, ella tampoco entendía lo que acababa de suceder- ¿Dónde estás?- Marlene rápidamente vio su pelaje colgado en la rama de un árbol- ¡qué!- se levanta de inmediato y ve a Skipper sin plumas- ¡por qué estás así!- y de pronto tiene un mal presentimiento- que... ¡qué rayos me pasó!- grita al ver que ninguno de los dos llevaba algo puesto.

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?- pregunta Skipper recordando todo.

-¡Skipper!, ¡recuerda lo que nos dijo mi papá!- grita Marlene.

-Cálmate, estoy seguro de que no va a pasar.

-¡Como lo sabes!

-Uh- Skipper prefiere no empeorar más todo esto.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¡Pero tenía que pasar alguna vez!

-¡Por qué!

-Porque te amo- dice Skipper cerrando los ojos, luego al ver que no recibiría una cachetada lo abrió otra vez- fue por eso y no lo puedes negar.

-Creo que sí- confiesa Marlene.

-Con un "creo" es suficiente- dice Skipper en un tono positivo.

-Creo que tienes razón, esto no es... tan malo... ¿o sí?

-Negatorio- contesta el pingüino.

-Me alegra- contesta Marlene y abraza al pingüino.

* * *

><p>Voy a resolver tres dudas ahora mismo:<p>

1-¿Y las pieles y eso?

R- Para usarlas como ropa, para ponérselas se utiliza un cierre (de nuevo, cualquier parecido con otro programa de televisión es una coincidencia).

2-¿Por qué Skipper le dice otra vez a Marlene que la ama?

R-Skipper estaba aturdido y se olvidó de que ya le había dicho eso a Marlene, después de todo, salir volando a 1000 metros de altura y caer no es tan suave como parece.

3-¿Y Julien y Cecile?

R-Julien está completamente solo y debe aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo; y Cecile está de vacaciones en Tijuana junto con Roy (el rinoceronte), pero en el próximo capítulo regresa al zoológico y se pone como loca al no encontrar a Julien XD

No duden en hacer preguntas si no entienden algo, las contestaré :)

Perdonen por no hacer más largo el cap, es que necesitaba aclarar que si creían tener mente perversa en realidad sólo tenían un presentimiento acertado XD


	19. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

Capítulo 19: Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

-¿Hay algo?- pregunta Kowalski.

-Nada- responde Cabo dentro de un hoyo- no encontramos gasolina por ninguna parte.

-Entonces... según mis cálculos- Kowalski anota algo en su libreta- tenemos 0% de probabilidades de encontrarlo.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunta Cabo ingenuo.

-Que estamos atrapados en esta isla... ¡para siempre!- grita Kowalski- pero también hay una probabilidad pequeña de que alguien nos rescate.

-¡Ah!, ¡sí!, seguramente un barco perdido a más de 4000 kilómetros nos encontrará- regaña Cabo.

-No hay que perder las esperanzas- dice Kowalski tratando de que su amigo no se sienta tan mal- todavía tenemos el 0.0000001% de probabilidades.

-Gracias- contesta Cabo sarcástico fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Mientras esperamos debemos hacer algo... no sé...

-Kowalski, ¿qué opciones tienes?

-Ninguna, pero Rico trae algo.

Rico vomita muchos tubos de acero y una tabla vieja.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunta Cabo.

-Ajá- dice Rico y agacha la cabeza- yo no, armas.

-¿Armas?- pregunta Kowalski.

Rico vomita varias granadas, bombas, pistolas, y lo más apreciado de Rico: una Bomba Plátano.

-Ah, ya veo- dice Cabo.

-¿Cuándo te tragaste esa bomba?- pregunta Kowalski- Skipper jamás te dejó llevarla, no desde el accidente de Karpovski.

-Ese pobre pingüino terminó en silla de ruedas y con sus dos aletas y patas rotas- apenas dice Cabo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la bomba explotó?, ¡todo el laboratorio también!- grita Kowalski emocionado.

-¡Sí!- grita Rico y agarra la bomba en forma de plátano.

-¡No, Rico!- gritan Cabo y Kowalski al mismo tiempo.

Muy tarde, Rico la había lanzado a la selva, solo oyeron el tic-tac por unos segundos y la bomba explotó, provocando una lluvia de bombas mortales.

-¡Qué hiciste Rico!- grita Kowalski.

-¡Kaboom!- grita el pingüino loco.

* * *

><p>-¿Escuchaste eso Marlene?- pregunta Skipper levantándose de dormir.<p>

-¿Qué?- pregunta la nutria sin ganas.

-Algo como un boom- dice el pingüino.

-Estoy segura de que los soñaste...

¡Boom!, suena otra vez, despertando a Marlene, luego otro, y otro, y otro...

-¡Qué es eso!- grita Marlene asustada.

-Algo- dice Skipper sarcástico.

-Si no te amara, te mataría- contesta Marlene.

-Eh, gracias.

* * *

><p>-¡No, por favor, soy inocente!- grita Julien y no ve nada a su alrededor- eh... ¿qué fue eso?<p>

Julien no espera más y comienza a caminar, camina por un tiempo, se cansa, se sienta, vuelve a caminar, así está todo el día.

-Ay, estoy cansadisimísimo- dice Julien- ¡no tengo nada qué hacer!... esperen... eso es, bueno... ¡no tengo quien haga algo por mí!-de pronto se oyen unos pasos- ¡quién es!

-Soy yo- se oye una voz tenebrosa.

-Ya lo sé- dice Julien imitando muy bien a la otra voz- ¿pero quién es yo?

-¡Yo, estúpido, aquí abajo!

Julien baja la mirada y ve a una ardilla vieja con un aspecto que da miedo.

-Ah, eres tú, decrépita.

-¡Silencio!- grita la abuela y el ruido desparece.

-Ah, con que quieres ser reina de las cosas, ¡pues no!, yo, el supremo rey real, el rey Julien, es el único rey de todos los reyes.

-Desearía que eso tuviera sentido- murmura la anciana- ¡ahora sí!- grita la abuela- como mi deber, debo protegerte...

-Ah, sí, quiero una pizza con champiñón, aceitunas, piñas, peperoni y todo lo demás en cinco minutos, tengo mucha hambre.

-Debes aprender a hacer las cosas por ti mismo- dice la anciana- ven, yo te enseñaré.

La abuela lleva a Julien enfrente de un árbol con cerezas.

-Ahora, tu misión es traer las cerezas hasta el suelo.

-¡Y quien lo va a hacer!

-¡Tú!, es una lección de responsabilidad.

-¿Responsabilidad?, ¿qué es eso?

-Ah- la abuela suspira- esto no será fácil.

* * *

><p>En el zoológico...<p>

-... ¡adiós, Denise!- grita Cecile- ¡hasta luego chicos!

-¡Adiós Cecile!- gritan seis lémures en una camioneta, luego el vehículo arranca y Cecile queda sola.

-Bien... hora de regresar a casa- dice Cecile, pero después de cruzar la entrada de zoológico, ve algunos hábitats incendiados, otros demolidos, y el bote de basura principal cubierto de latas de refresco vacías.

-Rayos, parece que aquí hubiera pasado un tornado- dice Cecile mientras entra- ¿qué pasó aquí?

-¡Ah!- grita Maurice mientras corre, y los gorilas le lanzan globos con agua.

-¡Alto!- grita Cecile, haciendo que los demás animales dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo- ¿qué, dije algo malo?

-¡Oigan todos, Cecile regresó!- grita Maison.

-¡Sí!- gritan todos los animales del zoológico y corren a revisar que eso sea cierto.

-¿Yo qué hice?- pregunta la lémur.

-Eres la única que puede controlar el zoológico- dice Maison.

-¿Y los pingüinos?- pregunta Cecile.

Los animales les cuentan todo.

-Sabía que estar con ese pingüino sólo traería problemas- dice la mamá de Marlene.

-Solo fue un accidente- dice el papá- deja de buscar pretextos, María.

-No tengo por qué quedarme callada.

-¡Ay!, ¿y si le pasó algo a Cabito?- pregunta Nina.

Todos la quedan viendo con una mirada extraña.

-Oigan, Marlene le dice Skippy a Skipper, no entiendo por qué no le pueda decir Cabito a Cabo- contesta la pata.

-Como sea, pero tenemos que rescatarlos- y Cecile recuerda una parte de lo que le dijeron los animales: "_parece que dijeron... algo de una AIAAS, que les dio una misión"-_ y creo que ya sé cómo hacer eso.

Cecile corre hasta su hábitat, agarra un pequeño teléfono celular y teclea un número.

-Agente cinco estrellas Cecile- dice la lémur- solicito dos submarinos clase RH-24306... ¡ahora!

-Estarán en cinco minutos- contesta otra voz.

-Entendido, cambio y fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Mort.

-Que iremos a rescatar al rey Julien y todos los demás- termina la lémur y comienza a empacar.


	20. El rescate

Capítulo 20: El rescate

-¿Qué me dice tu localizador?- pregunta Cecile.

-Nada- dice Denise- no tenemos rastro de vida inteligente.

-Demonios, si la AIAAS se entera de que los perdí me degradará a cuatro estrellas- dice Cecile pensando.

-Cálmate Cecile- dice la otra lémur- estoy segura de que encontrarás a tus amigos...

De pronto se oye una un ruido y se enciende una lucecita.

-¡Náufragos detectados!- dice Denise (oh, no he dicho como es, es una lémur pequeña, con ojos color morado enormes y nariz y boca pequeña, es cuatro estrellas).

-¡Sí!- grita Cecile feliz- ¡a rescatar se ha dicho, marineros!

-Como ordene, mi capitana- dice Denise.

El submarino da una vuelta de 90 grados y se dirige a una isla no desierta. Cecile mira por el telescopio y ve a Kowalski sentado en una roca gigante. Del techo sale un micrófono.

**-¡Kowalski!-** grita Cecile haciendo un ruido que casi deja sordo al pingüino.

-¿Cecile?- el pingüino ve al submarino sumergido acercarse- ¡Cecile!, ¡gracias santo Albert Einstein!, ¡Rico, Cabo, vámonos!

-¡En serio!- grita Cabo.

-¡Yupi!- festeja Rico.

Los tres pingüinos caminan tranquilamente hasta el submarino.

-¡Dense prisa señoritas!- grita Cecile- ¡todavía faltan Skipper, Marlene y Julien!

Los tres pingüinos entran muy rápido y Kowalski empieza a besar el submarino.

-¡Al fin, tecnología!- grita Kowalski aún sin creerlo.

-¿Así es él?- pregunta Denise.

-No, solo cuando se vuelve loco- contesta Cecile.

-Ah- responde Denise.

* * *

><p>Pero en la otra isla todo era distinto...<p>

-Ya casi- decía Skipper a 50 metros de altura sobre un árbol de manzanas- ¡ahora Marlene!

La nutria corrió y alcanzó a agarrar cinco manzanas.

-Creo que eso es todo- grita Skipper, cuando trata de bajarse se resbala y cae rompiendo todas las ramas que se atraviesan, al fin cae al suelo y Marlene comienza a silbar.

-Gracias por detenerme- dice Skipper verificando que su pico no esté plano.

-Perdón, es que no te vi- contesta la nutria.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a comer las manzanas, Marlene da su primera mordida... inmediatamente escupe lo que probó y lanza la manzana.

-Wácala, qué asqueroso- dice la nutria limpiándose la boca- creo que esa manzana estaba podrida.

-¿Estás segura?- contesta Skipper- yo la vi bien.

-Pues sabía horrible, mejor pruebo otra.

La nutria vuelve a intentar comer, vuelve a escupir.

-Sabe igual- contesta Marlene.

-Qué extraño, mejor prueba otra y yo como esa.

-Está bien.

Se intercambian las manzanas, Skipper la prueba y Marlene también.

-¡Horrible!- dice Marlene.

-La tuya sabe bien- contesta Skipper.

-No lo entiendo.

-Será mejor que comas otra cosa...

-¡Ya se!- grita Marlene- quiero...- y comienza a decir lo que por alguna razón se le antojaba- hígado de robalo, guachinango adobado...

Skipper pone cara de asco.

-... con dos piñas y mermelada de fresa.

Skipper tiene la cara verde (se nota con las plumas).

-Skipper, ¿estás bien?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, lo que me dices no lo podría comer alguien con el sentido del gusto.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!, no sé de dónde voy a sacar eso... pero voy a empezar a buscar algún guachinango.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!- se oye un grito, luego un sonido de "algo pesado cayó".

-Ese sonó como...

-¿Cola anillada?- Skipper y Marlene corren a ver si es cierto, y encuentran a Julien colgado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol gigante.

-Estoy bien- dice Julien- sólo me resbalé.

-Cola anillada, ¿qué estabas haciendo en ese árbol?

-¡Estoy haciendo las cosas por mi mismo!- grita el lémur.

-¡Muy bien!- dice Marlene- solo que trata de no morir haciendo eso.

-Claro que no... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!- la rama se rompe y Julien cae de cabeza al suelo.

-Bueno...- Marlene trata de pensar positivamente- al menos no se murió.

* * *

><p>De regreso al submarino...<p>

-¡Skipper!- grita Cabo al ver que el radar detecta algo.

-Hacia Skipper- dice Kowalski- coordenadas norte, subcoordenadas... 38 grados norte oriente.

-¡Vamos hacia allá!- ordena Cecile.

Luego de un minuto, el submarino se estaciona en la isla, Rico presiona el claxon del submarino moviendo algunas palmeras cercanas.

-¿Oíste eso?- pregunta Marlene.

-¡Nos vienen a salvar!, ¡gracias espítirus del cielo!

-¡Sí, gracias!- grita Skipper también.

Los tres animales ven al submarino y corren hasta entrar. Skipper abraza a sus muchachos y aletean. Marlene abraza a sus padres (disculpen si no les conté que sus padres iban dentro). Julien, emocionado, hace lo mismo que todos.

-¡Mort, Maurice, Cecile!, los extrañaba.

Cecile no se contuvo más y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Julien que hizo que el lémur se pusiera rojo.

-Bien... ¡vámonos de aquí!- grita Denise.

El submarino da media vuelta y se va a toda velocidad hacia... ¡Nueva York!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

-¿Salir?, ¿a dónde?- pregunta Marlene.

-¡A la avenida Oxford!, ¡venden unas bolsas de mano preciosas!- contesta la mamá de Marlene.

-Creo que ya sabes a qué hora regresaremos- dice su padre.

-Antes de la cena- dice Marlene un poco triste.

-No te sientas mal, Marlene, a veces tu mamá se tarda un poco viendo las cosas...

-Ya lo sé- contesta Marlene con el mismo ánimo- sólo traten de tardarse lo menos posible.

-Te lo prome... ¡y las llaves!- grita la mamá- tengo que buscar...

-Sabía que dirías eso- dice Marlene, esta vez sí muy triste. Recordó cuando era pequeña, su mamá estaba todo el día comprando ropa y accesorios o con sus amigas, y su papá se responsabilizaba de Marlene- adiós- y se acostó en su cama de asfalto hasta que sus padres se fueron. Estaba soñando que estaba acostada en una cama de hospital.

_-Necesitamos llevarla de inmediato- dice un médico lémur que lleva un cubre bocas- hay riesgo de perder el producto._

_-¿Producto?- pensó Marlene, y decidió hablar- oigan, ¿qué es eso?_

_-Despertó- dijo otro lémur- es un milagro._

_-Es obvio que estoy despierta- Marlene comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿de qué están hablando...? ¡Ah!- grita al ver su estomago como si tuviera un globo adentro._

_En ese momento entra Skipper._

_-¿Cómo está mi bebé?- pregunta el pingüino alterado._

_-¿Cómo entraste?, se supone que hay policías que no dejan entrar a las personas- dice el primer lémur._

_-Sí, pero no sabían técnicas de defensa personal- contesta Skipper con una sonrisa._

_Marlene estaba muda por lo que dijo Skipper al principio, pero se atrevió a hablar._

_-¿Bebé?- pregunta Marlene con un hilo de voz- ¿cuál bebé?_

_-¡Oh no!- grita un doctor- ¡tiene pérdida de memoria!, ¡se olvidó de que tiene esposo y está embarazada!_

_-¡Qué!- grita Marlene como si nunca hubiera gritado..._

-Marlene, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Skipper mientras Marlene despierta.

-¿Qué de qué?- dice la nutria somnolienta.

-Vi que estabas hablando despierta- contesta Skipper.

-Oh, olvídalo- dice la nutria- sólo fue una pesadilla... ¿qué traes detrás de ti?

Skipper revela lo que trae detrás: hígado de robalo, guachinango adobado, y en otro plato: piñas en rodajas con mermelada de fresa.

-Skipper- dice Marlene y besa al pingüino- eres una ternurita.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	21. Mala señal

Capítulo 21: Mala señal

Era un día oscuro y tormentoso, los cuatro pingüinos estaban en sus clases de karate. Julien, Maurice y Mort estaban aburridos y estaban sentados en la orilla del trono "real", y Cecile jugaba a hacer muchos garabatos en una hoja de papel. Los chimpancés jugaban damas chinas...

-No Phil- decía Maison- no hay jaque mate en damas chinas.

... Marlene estaba sola en su hábitat, intentando leer un libro... o al menos un renglón, pero era inútil, no entendía otra letra que no fuera la x. De pronto al estar en la segunda palabra, sintió que algo se movió a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?- preguntó la nutria, pero nada pasaba.

Continuó leyendo... y otra vez sintió como que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, se sentía mal, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que todo pasara. Los abrió otra vez y todo estaba tranquilo. No esperó mas, corrió hasta la sede de los pingüinos y entró temblando.

-¡Chicos!, ¡necesito una revisión médica ahora!- dijo la nutria, que volvía a sentir como si todo diera vueltas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kowalski.

En ese momento Marlene se desmaya.

-¡Marlene!- grita Skipper- ya hablaremos de tu mala suerte, Kowalski, ¡pero atiéndanla ahora!

-¡Sí señor!- dice Cabo y él junto a Rico la levantan y la colocan cuidadosamente en la litera de Skipper.

-¡Kowalski, revisión médica!

El genio saca su estetoscopio y revisa a Marlene.

-Todo parece normal- dice Kowalski.

-¡Esto no es normal!- regaña Skipper- ¡las nutrias no se desmayan porque sí!

-Pero todo está normal- explica Kowalski- está respirando correctamente y su ritmo cardiaco es estable- dice anotando garabatos en su libreta- pero si no estás seguro... será mejor que la mantengamos en observación.

-¿Y eso duele?- pregunta Marlene haciendo que los cuatro pingüinos salten del susto.

-Marlene, no vuelvas a hacer eso- dice Kowalski- o el desmayado voy a ser yo.

-Ja ja, qué chistoso Kowalski- dice la nutria riéndose- ya me siento bien, pero no sé qué me pasó.

-Ese no es problema- dice Kowalski, corre a su laboratorio y saca una máquina parecida a una televisión, pero con cientos de botones- les presento a mi último invento, ¡el analizatrone!

-Wow- dice Rico.

-Esta máquina es capaz de analizar el ADN y determinar si existe un problema.

-Pero ya sabemos que hay un problema- dice Skipper.

-Entonces será más fácil detectarlo- Kowalski teclea botones como loco y aparece en la pantalla "INSERTE MUESTRA".

-Listo... ¿Rico?- pide Kowalski.

Rico saca la lengua de Marlene, le pasa un algodón y cierra su boca.

-¡Jamás vuelvan a hacer eso!- grita Marlene furiosa.

Rico le entrega a Kowalski el algodón, Kowalski lo mete en la máquina y espera cinco segundos. "PROBLEMA DESCONOCIDO" aparece en la pantalla.

-¿Qué?- Kowalski le da unos golpecitos a la máquina- debe haber algo...

-Kowalski, la máquina dice que no hay nada- dice Cabo.

-Ya lo sé- piensa un poco y su cabeza se ilumina- a menos que no sea una enfermedad- el genio loco presiona muchos botones y espera otros cinco segundos. "AUMENTO EN HORMONA AK-19088".

-¿Qué significa?- pregunta Marlene.

Kowalski sabe mucho:

-La producción de esa hormona solo aumenta cuando...- se detiene y se queda helado, iba a decir "estás embarazada"- cuando... cuando es...

-¡Dilo ya Kowalski!- grita Marlene muy nerviosa (todavía pensando que es una enfermedad).

Kowalski busca en su enorme enciclopedia mental, y lo que busca lo encuentra:

-... que no te alimentaste bien estos últimos días- Kowalski estaba de suerte, encajaba perfecto con lo sucedido hace dos días.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Marlene- pero estuve comiendo...

-Ya lo sé, pero estás acostumbrada a comer peces- responde Kowalski- por si acaso... te haré una prueba de sangre.

-¿Y como para qué?- pregunta Skipper.

-Para saber si está emba... ¡por si está desnutrida!- corrige inmediatamente Kowalski, y todos los demás lo miran como si estuviera loco.

-Eh, está bien... ¿eso duele?- pregunta Marlene.

-Solo un poco mucho- contesta el genio y saca una aguja enorme, la nutria empieza a sudar.

-Marlene, vas a estar bien- apoya Cabo.

-¿Saben qué?- dice la nutria con una sonrisa fingida- ¡prefiero estar así como estoy!

-Negatorio- dice Skipper- necesitamos saber tu padecimiento. Kowalski, continúa.

Rico da una risa malvada poniendo a Marlene aún más nerviosa. Pero... ¡llegó el rey de los idiotas! Y rompiendo el cristal de la entrada y cayendo de cabeza al concreto.

-¡Cola anillada!- grita Skipper.

-Eh, perdón- dice Julien con su acento especial- es que yo solo estaba... bueno...- el lémur corre hasta el refrigerador, agarra una pequeña caja con un racimo de uvas dibujado y sale- adiós monjas.

-Kowalski, recuérdame poner esa trampa anti lémures.

-Sí, Skipper- responde el genio.

-Oigan chicos- dice Cabo- ¿y Marlene?

-Está...- Kowalski mira para todos lados- mejor dicho... estaba.

-Muchachos, comiencen la operación- la cámara se acerca- "nutria fugitiva", ¡ahora!

Los cuatro pingüinos salen por la escotilla y gritan a coro:  
>-¡Marlene!<p>

Esperan unos segundos.

-¡Truchas!- dice Skipper- el plan A no funcionó, ¿y quién quiere ver el plan B?

-¡Yo!- dicen los tres pingüinos restantes y levantan la aleta.

Los pingüinos se dividen en cuatro partes y se deslizan buscando por todos lados... pero nadie busca en el hábitat de los lémures. Marlene está escondida en un arbusto detrás del gran bloque con el dibujo de un león.

-¿Marlene, qué haces ahí?- es Cecile.

-Escondiéndome, ¿no ves?

-Sí, lo veo fuerte y claro, pero... ¿de quién?

-De los pingüinos, quieren hacerme una prueba de sangre.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber si estoy enferma.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando entré a su hábitat me desmayé.

-¿Cuándo?

-Creo que haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no te parece?

-Perdón, es que estoy acostumbrada a interrogar en vez de preguntar.

-Ah.

-¡Hola Marlene!- grita Julien revelando a la nutria- ¿qué haces detrás de esos arbustos?

-Julien, eres un idiota- dice Marlene.

-¡Aquí está!- grita Kowalski.

Los pingüinos llegan, atrapan a Marlene y Rico la lleva cargando de regreso a la base. Cecile y Julien se miran entre sí, lo siguiente es un "Aaaaaaaaaaa".

-¿Verdad que no dolió?- pregunta Cabo tapándose los oídos.

-Nada- dice Marlene muy molesta.

-Pues a mí sí- dice y se pone unas orejeras.

-Tendremos los resultados mañana- dice Kowalski, sabiendo que la máquina solo tarda unos minutos.

-_Desnutrición, dime que solo es eso- _piensa Kowalski mirando al cielo.


	22. La gran noticia

Perdonen por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve dificultades para terminar el capítulo.

Capítulo 22: La gran noticia

Era una noche tranquila y aparentemente silenciosa, Skipper dormía como nunca, Rico no dejaba de decir "Kaboom" y luego daba una risita, la cama de Kowalski estaba vacía, Cabo soñaba con winkies de mantequilla de maní... ¿y Kowalski? El genio estaba en su laboratorio esperando los resultados del analizatrone. Pero era demasiado evidente. "IMPRIMIENDO RESULTADO" dijo la máquina. Kowalski despertó de dormir y esperó. Cuando la hoja de papel se desprendió, Kowalski la leyó (en idioma pingüino).

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí...- empezó a leer todo, se llevó la aleta a la frente y bajó la mirada- cómo le digo esto a Skipper...- de pronto tuvo una idea- yo no, Marlene lo hará.

Kowalski abrió la puerta del laboratorio sin hacer ruido, pero dejó la luz encendida y llegó directamente a los ojos cerrados de Cabo.

-¿Ya es de día?- murmuró Cabo semi inconsciente.

Kowalski en seguida corrió hasta donde Cabo y le tapó el pico haciendo que a Cabo se le fuera el sueño.

-¡Cálmate Cabo, soy yo, Kowalski!- y el pingüino le destapó el pico.

-¿Kowalski?, ¿qué haces despierto?

-¿Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

-No.

-Bueno... tengo los resultados de la prueba de sangre de Marlene.

-Y... ¿cómo está?

-Pues bien... para todos los demás, mal.

-¿Por qué?

-No te lo diré, solo te pondré nervioso.

-Por favor Kowalski dímelo, no diré nada.

Hubo un silencio enorme... y finalmente Kowalski lo dijo:

-Marlene está embarazada.

Cabo se agarró de su cama, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Bu... Bueno... ¿y quién es el padre?- preguntó Cabo inocente.

-¡Skipper!- murmuró Kowalski.

-Me va a dar... me va a dar un infarto- decía Cabo- Kowalski, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar Skipper con esto?

-Romperá su record de paranoia- contesta Kowalski imaginando el horrible escenario- estoy seguro... pero ahora tengo que decírselo a Marlene primero.

-Ok Kowalski, adiós- dijo eso Cabo y se acostó en su cama, listo para no dormir en toda la noche.

Kowalski salió silenciosamente por la escotilla...

-¡Cuidado!

Lo siguiente fue un golpe. Kowalski y alguien más estaban acostados recargándose sobre una pared.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el genio reincorporándose, la vista dejó de ser opaca y vio a la figura.

-¿Kitka?- preguntó en genio.

-¿Kowalski?- preguntó el halcón.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo a media noche?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

-Tú primero.

-Bueno... demolieron el edificio donde tenía mi nido y he estado buscando otro para poder vivir, pero como apenas llevo cinco minutos buscando y tengo ganas de dormir, no te vi y choqué contigo. ¿Y tú?

-Iba a darle una... una interesante noticia a Marlene acerca de una prueba de sangre.

-¿Marlene?, ¿esa nutria apestosa?

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! Marlene es una gran- Kowalski recuerda todo- una muy gran amiga de Skipper.

-_¡Excelente!-_ pensó Kitka-_ sólo son amigos._

-Aunque últimamente son casi algo más que amigos- agrega Kowalski como si hubiera leído la mente de Kitka.

_-¡Demonios!_- pensó Kitka- bueno... no creo que Skipper me deje dormir adentro, así que me quedaré aquí.

-¿Aquí?, ¿arriba?, ¿con el frío?

-Sí Kowalski, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Kitka- pero... gracias.

-De nada- respondió Kowalski con una sonrisa.

Kitka también sonrió. Fue un momento extraño, Kowalski se sentía bien con Kitka, al igual que Kitka con Kowalski. De repente los dos salieron de sus alucinaciones.

-Bien... es hora de decirle los resultados a Marlene- dijo Kowalski.

-Eh, está bien.

Kowalski se deslizó hasta llegar al hábitat de nutrias. Era muy difícil, al mismo tiempo que pensaba cómo se lo diría a Marlene tenía que pensar en qué demonios le pasó con Kitka.

-¿Kowalski?- preguntó una voz muy conocida.

-¿Marlene? Qué suerte encontrarte despierta.

-No puedo dormir- dijo la nutria algo preocupada.

Marlene estaba nadando en su pequeño lago y Kowalski pensaba una y otra vez como se lo diría.

-Sal del agua, esto es algo serio- dijo el pingüino, Marlene salió del agua y cayó enfrente de Kowalski.

-Bien... ¿qué esperas?, ¡dímelo!

-Marlene, los resultados indican que es 100% seguro que...

-¡Dilo ya!

-Estás...

-Si...

-Estás embarazada.

Kowalski tenía ganas de estirar las aletas un poco, ya lo había dicho y se sentía libre. Pero Marlene se tapó la cara con las dos patas y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Perdóname si lo dije muy directo, pero tenía ganas da librarme de este sentimiento de responsabilidad

-¡Sí!- gritó la nutria alzando los brazos al cielo- ¡voy a ser mamá!

Kowalski abrió el pico, no esperaba esta forma de expresarse.

-¡Gracias Kowalski!- dijo Marlene y abrazó al pingüino.

-Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- una respuesta de un premio nobel.

-Esto es excelente- dijo la nutria soltando a Kowalski.

-Yo no estaría seguro de eso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta la nutria confundida.

-Imagínate esto: tú y Skipper solamente se besaron y estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados para hacerle pruebas en laboratorios ultrasecretos. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren de que tienen un bebé?

Es cierto, Kowalski fue un poco pesimista, pero eso era una realidad que nadie podría cambiar.

-Creo que sí... eso es un problema muy grande- contesta Marlene.

-Pero nos encargaremos de ese problemita más tarde... ahora lo que importa es: ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Skipper?

-Tienes toda la razón, Kowalski- dice Marlene- el tiene que enterarse de nuestro bebé.

Kowalski ni siquiera le había dicho si Skipper era el padre y Marlene ya estaba organizando todo.

-Marlene, no es seguro que Skipper es el papá.

-Pero yo si estoy segura- responde Marlene- Kowalski, ¿estás bien?

-Oh, solo estaba pensando... Marlene, hoy encontré a Kitka y...

-¿No le intentó decir algo a Skipper?

-No, no es eso, es solo que la vi...- iba a decir "muy bonita", pero Marlene ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Muy bonita, ¿no?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces te gusta.

-¡Qué!, ¡no!

-Yo sé eso mejor que nadie, Kowalski.

-¡Pero no me gusta!, es solo que... nunca seríamos novios.

-Entonces si te gusta.

-¡No!

-Déjame decirte algo- Marlene se acerca a Kowalski- un compañero me dijo una vez: cuando crees que todo está perdido, que no puedes hacer algo, y ves una luz a lo lejos, es un tren que viene hacia ti.

-No entendí.

-Yo tampoco la primera vez, pero todo tiene un significado.

Kowalski estaba confundido y decidió regresar a su hábitat para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡Pingüinos!- gritó Julien, despertando a Skipper.

-¿Cola anillada?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Venía a invitarlos a...

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Fred- completó Maurice.

-¡Yupi!, ¡fiesta!- dijo Mort.

-Eh si eso- completa Julien.

-Me temo que no podremos ir, tenemos una misión de alta prioridad y no tenemos tiempo- ordenó Skipper.

-¡Skipper!, ¡queremos ir!- dicen Cabo y Rico.

-Skipper, la misión es para las 1200 horas y termina a las 1800, hay tiempo- agrega Kowalski.

-¡Pero tendríamos prisa!, y a mí no me gusta hacer las cosas muy rápido, por eso...- en ese momento Marlene camina por el subterráneo y escucha a Skipper-... ¡no vamos a ir a ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños!

-_¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!-_piensa Marlene, entra a la base y camina hacia Skipper- ¡tienes qué ir a la fiesta!

-¿Por qué razón?- pregunta Skipper.

-Bueno... es que yo...- Marlene se acerca a Skipper y le dice en voz baja:- debo decirte algo que debes saber, pero solo te lo diré si vas.

-Negatorio- contesta Skipper sorprendiendo a Marlene, que esperaba que Skipper cambiara de opinión- tú me lo dirás ahora y yo iré a la fiesta.

-¡Díselo ahora!- gritaban Cabo y Rico.

-¡No!- dejó escapar un grito Kowalski aunque enseguida se tapó el pico.

-No qué, Kowalski- regaña Skipper.

-No...

-Que no puedo entrar- completa Kitka entrando a la base.

-¿Kitka?- pregunta Skipper extrañado al ver a su "vieja amiga"- no te había visto desde hace... mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Skipper no vengo a molestar, solo pregunto si me puedo quedar un día o dos en lo que encuentro una nueva casa.

-Un día sería suficiente- dice Skipper- un día sí, dos o más no, ¿entendido?

-Fuerte y claro bonito y gordito.

Marlene se enfurece al oír eso.

-Tendré que aclarar las reglas- ordena Skipper- número uno: no me llames bonito y gordito, al menos no en la presencia de Marlene.

-¡Qué!- grita muy molesta la nutria.

-Te lo explico después, regla número dos: se prohíbe hacer experimentos peligrosos, hacer explotar bombas muy poderosas y comer más de dos cajas de winkies de mantequilla de maní al día.

-Yo no hago nada de eso- contesta Kitka.

-No, eso es para Kowalski, Rico y Cabo.

-Oigan, van a ir a la fiesta o no- interrumpe Julien.

-¡Sí, pero dejen de molestar!- grita Skipper y los lémures se van.

-¡Sí!- gritan los tres pingüinos y Marlene.

-Pero primero haremos la misión de alta prioridad, y aprovechamos a incluir a Kitka.

-Oye Cabo- susurra Kowalski- ¿sobre qué es la misión?

-¿No te acuerdas?, Skipper nos va a hacer preguntas mientras estamos conectados a tu máquina de la verdad.

-¿Tengo una máquina de la verdad?

-¡Claro!

-Oh oh, esto no está bien- murmura Kowalski a Marlene.


	23. La maquina de la verdad

Antes que todo, debo admitir que les debo una disculpa... se la debo, en realidad tuve problemas con mi internet y casi no podía entrar. Pero aquí estoy listo para continuar la historia y gracias por esperarme casi un mes XD

Capítulo 23: La máquina de la verdad

-Eh, Skipper- dice Kowalski nervioso- ¿no podríamos hacer la prueba mañana?

-No, tenemos un calendario y nos dice que es hoy.

-¿Calendario?, ¿Dónde?- pregunta Kitka.

-Un calendario mental, ¿entendido?

-Eh- razona Cabo.

-O sea que no es real.

-...

-Todo está en mi mente.

-...

-¡Es imaginario Cabo!

-Ah.

-Comencemos por Kowalski.

-¡No!- grita el genio- ¿no podríamos comenzar al revés al menos por una vez?

-Emm, está bien, pero pasarás después de todos.

-Skipper- dice Marlene entrando por el subterráneo- ¿puedo hablar con Kowalski?

-Eh, si, Kowalski...

-Ya voy- dice Kowalski y se va con Marlene hasta su hábitat.

-Bien, es el turno de...- piensa un poco- Cabo.

-¡Ay!- grita Cabo- ¿puedo pasar al final también?

-¡Negatorio!, es tu turno y pasarás por las buenas o por las malas.

-En ese caso- Cabo hace una pausa- creo que ya me toca.

En el hábitat de nutrias...

-¿Ya entendiste la frase?

-Aún no, ¿y tus padres?

-De compras, vinieron más a eso que a visitar. Pero eso no es de lo que te quería hablar.

-Habla lo que quieras, pero deberías ir pensando cómo le dirás la noticia a Skipper.

-No, tú se la dirás.

Kowalski se ríe un poco.

-¿Estás loca?, primero muerto antes de decírselo a Skipper.

-Entonces seguramente quieres algo a cambio.

-No aceptaré nada Marlene, ¿qué me ofreces, un perfume o un maquillaje?

-Esto- dice la nutria y saca de la nada una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?

Saca algo parecido a una tarjetita.

-Te ofrezco un Intel Pentium, tómalo o déjalo.

-Ja ja, qué risa me das.

-Esto es solo el principio- saca otra tarjeta- ¿Celeron?

Kowalski abre grande los ojos al oír eso.

-Bien, eres algo exigente, ¿Core i3?

-Debes estar bromeando- se acerca para verlo- ¡es una maravilla de 64 bits!... pero no- se le dificulta un poco el no.

-Claro... ¿Core i5?

-¡2.56 GHz!, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

Marlene no responde y saca otra.

-Intel Xeon.

-¡Oh por dios!, p-pero no- no puede pronunciar bien las palabras- n-no lo haré.

-¿Core i7?

Kowalski se queda sin aliento.

-_Esto está mal- _piensa Kowalski_- sólo espero que no diga..._

-Core i7 extreme.

-¡Sostenme que me desmayo!

-¡Lo aceptas o no, Kowalski!

-Está bien pero no me tortures más.

_-Ya cayó-_ piensa Marlene.

En el hábitat de pingüinos...

-¡Confiesa Rico!- exigía Skipper- ¡te comiste la última dotación de guachinangos!

-¡No!, ¡no!- respondía Rico al borde del llanto.

-¿Skipper, puede ser mi turno?- pregunta Kitka.

-¡No me interrumpan cuando estoy inspirado!- Skipper regresa con Rico- ¡dímelo!

-¡Sí!, ¡yo lo hice!- grita Rico.

-Gracias, el que sigue.

-Al fin- dice Kitka y se sienta sobre una pequeña silla en donde están conectados varios cables que salen de una máquina que parece un amplificador de sonido.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme antes?- comienza Skipper.

-Nada, capitán- contesta Kitka. (Desde ahora sólo hablarán Skipper y Kitka).

-Entonces... ¿Por qué escogiste el zoológico para dormir?

-Choqué con Kowalski- dijo Kitka seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía mucho sueño, no pude mantenerme en el aire y bajé un poco de altura.

A Skipper le costaba mucho hablar así con Kitka, seguía gustándole aunque hubiera un riesgo de que lo comiera, incluso recordando a Marlene.

-Ah, ¿y por qué no buscaste otro hábitat?

-Porque este es el único que conozco que no tiene animales salvajes.

¡Ring! Sonó el timbre, el tiempo de preguntas habían terminado.

-Yo digo que pasa, ¿ustedes qué piensan, muchachos?

-Está bien- dice Cabo.

-Chi- dice Rico.

(Silencio)

-¡Kowalski!, ¡necesitamos tu opinión!- grita Skipper despertando a Kowalski.

-¿Que yo qué?, eh, digo, pasa.

-Entonces Kitka pasa la prueba con honores y por decisión unánime. Es el turno de Kowalski.

El genio se queda parado como si fuera un muro.

-¿Kowalski?, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Skipper extrañado.

-Peor no creo- contesta Kowalski.

-Siéntate, mientras más rápido terminemos tenemos más tiempo para prepararnos para la fiesta- recuerda Skipper.

Kowalski se sienta, incómodo.

-¿Dónde estuviste la noche del sábado trece?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Yo haré las preguntas!, ¿entendido?

-Está bien... estuve con ustedes.

-Correcto, va otra pregunta.

Kowalski mira a Skipper como si estuviera loco.

-¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?

Kowalski empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

-Eh, no- la máquina encendió una enorme luz roja- bueno... si.

-¿Es algo grave?

-¡Mucho!- grita Kowalski sin querer.

Skipper razona...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con globos?

-No.

Piensa en algo al azar...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Marlene?

Lo que temía Kowalski.

-Sí.

Era eso, sabía que no podía mentir estando conectado a esa máquina, de pronto por coincidencia vio la misteriosa máquina de la verdad y notó un parecido con...

-¿Es por los síntomas que ha tenido?

-Sí, pero por el significado de los síntomas.

-¿Y qué tiene Marlene?

Kowalski estaba completamente obligado a decir el secreto.

-Está...- de pronto se le ocurrió una muy buena idea: no diría el secreto, diría la verdad- está preocupándome sus síntomas, pero aunque conozco las posibles hipótesis no tengo una conclusión cien por ciento segura...

-¡Rayos Kowalski!, ¡solo dime qué demonios tiene Marlene!

-Algo muy grave, Skipper, muy grave...

Skipper tenía ganas de hacer pollo frito a Kowalski, pero no quedaba más tiempo que para una sola pregunta.

-¿Marlene está embarazada?- preguntó Skipper inocentemente ya que no tuvo tiempo para pensar la pregunta.

Pero ahora era Kowalski al que no le quedaba tiempo, diez eternos segundos eran suficientes... tal vez...

-Eh- ahí acabó todo- sí, Marlene está embarazada.

De pronto, por algún milagro, la máquina encendió su luz roja gritando a máximo volumen "FALSO".

-Ja ja, muy chistoso, Kowalski- dijo Skipper furioso al ver a Kowalski que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasó- bien muchachos, desde ahora comiencen la operación: adorno y arreglo, ¡ahora!

Los tres pingüinos se deslizaron muy rápido, dejando a Kitka y a Kowalski con el pico muy, muy abierto.


	24. MENTIRA!

HOLA! DE NUEVO! Estuve muy ocupado con un juego muy bueno (el mejor que haya existido!): Minecraft. Y como veo que casi nadie actualiza sus historias desde que no estoy, doy mil gracias al que sea el primero en leer este capítulo.

Nota: esta historia terminará en el cap 25, pero seguirá otra (esta no tendrá nada de Skilene (¿), porque Cabo es mi próxima estrella. Oh, y gracias Carnivora4Ever por la idea de Marlene.

Capítulo 24: Cambios y locuras

-Supongo que todo está entendido- agrega Skipper- yo, Cabo y Rico vamos a la fiesta mientras Kowalski y Kitka en la base.

-Y no haré ningún experimento que pueda destruir el universo- dice Kowalski algo frustrado.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrás hacer algo no peligroso- alienta Skipper.

-¿Cómo qué?

Silencio.

-Está bien... no, no se me ocurre nada.

-Gracias.

-Después de todo, yo vigilaré a Kowalski- dice Kitka.

-No funcionará, créeme, ya lo he intentado- recuerda Skipper.

Pero mientras la conversación seguía, Kowalski no podía hacer otra cosa que deprimirse más y más cada vez.

-Skipper- interrumpió Cabo fijándose en su compañero con una cara más triste que había visto- creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-¿Pero por qué ahora?, le estaba contando a Kitka cuando Kowalski hizo la poción del amor 639 y...

-Por favor, Skipper- dice Cabo y pone una de sus caritas tiernas con ojos de caricatura japonesa.

-¡Robalos marinados en guachinango!, está bien.

-Yupi.

En eso salen Rico y Cabo.

-No nos esperen despiertos- es lo último que agrega Skipper y sale por la escotilla también.

-¡Demonios!, ¡Marlene!- recuerda Kowalski y se desliza a toda velocidad hacia su laboratorio antes de que Kitka pudiera decir algo, y luego sale por el subterráneo con un joyero.

Así es, no me pregunten cómo fue, solo puedo decir (escribir) que después de una breve charla entre Marlene, que ya se encontraba lista para la fiesta (llevaba un vestido color rojo, largo con lentejuelas que tanta suerte le dio esa primera vez), y Kowalski (el genio sobornaba a Marlene de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con Kowalski con los procesadores Intel©). También puedo decir que, cuando el genio regresó a la base, lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Sabía que era buena idea guardarlo por si lo necesitaba-_ pensaba Kowalski imaginando el joyero lleno de... joyas.

Pero esto ocurría en Central Park...

-Aquí viene, ¡cállense!- susurra Cecile.

Fred entra al parque caminando muy lentamente.

-Rayos, tuve un mal día hoy- hablaba solo- me corrieron de mi casa...

INICIA FLASHBACK

-... ¿a si?, si te crees tan bueno, ¡por qué necesitas un despertador!- gritaba Fred a un espejo- ¡y todavía te burlas de mí!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-... estuve en la cárcel...

OTRO FLASHBACK

-Oigan- dice un empleado de control de animales- atrapar ratones es ridículo... ¿pero ardillas?

En la pantalla apareció Fred en una jaula para perros.

-¡Soy inocente!, ¡lo juro!, ¡tengo derecho a guardar silencio!, ¡todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra!, ¡tengo derecho a un abogado!

-Calladito te ves más bonito- dice un compañero de celda mientras toca una armónica.

FIN DE OTRO FLASHBACK

-... y ya me olvidé cuando empecé a hablar.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritan todos los animales escondidos en los arboles o arbustos, haciendo que Fred deje de hablar solo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta la ardilla confundida.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Fred!- grita Cabo.

-¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?- pregunta Fred haciendo que todos se detengan.

-Oh, genial, ya sabemos que es un idiota, ¿pero también se olvida de su cumpleaños?- sonríe Skipper sarcástico.

En la base ultra secreta (XD)...

Kowalski estudia una y otra vez los resultados de Marlene, algo le dice que alguna cosa no está bien, y revisa una y otra vez... pero no...

-¡Eureka!- grita Kowalski haciendo que Kitka despierte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Marlene no está embarazada.

El rostro de Kitka se ilumina.

-¿A no?

-¡No, es solo el estúpido aparato de la verdad que pensé que era el analizatrone!- Kowalski también se pone feliz, feliz de que Skipper no tenga esa responsabilidad, feliz de que Cabo también será feliz, feliz de que Marlene le diga a Skipper una mentira...- eso no es tan feliz... ¡es un error!, ¡Skipper me matará!

Kowalski se desliza a toda velocidad hasta llegar frente a la casa de Fred, vio a Rico como DJ.

-¡Rico!- gritó Kowalski.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola.

-¿Y Skipper?

-Allá- y señaló hacia una zona apartada de todo.

-¡Rayos!, Skipper ya se enteró.

-¿Enterarse de qué?- pregunta una voz conocida.

-¡Ah, Cecile, no te vi...!

-¿Entrar?, todos dicen eso.

-¿¡Donde está Marlene!

-Cálmate, parece que fueras a morir.

En cierto sentido era verdad, pero Kowalski no quería esperar un momento más. Se deslizó hasta donde señaló Rico sin decirle nada a Cecile.

-¡No!- gritó separando a Skipper y a Marlene.

-Entonces estoy... ¿Kowalski?- preguntó Marlene confundida.

-No, no estás.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Skipper.

Kowalski le entrega a Marlene el papelito, la nutria la lee y se queda como estática.

-Entonces, ¿no era cierto?- preguntó la nutria con enormes sentimientos de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

-Fue un error, un error que por poco me cuesta la vida o al menos mi plumaje- bromeó Kowalski.

Ese era el peor momento para bromear, y aunque Skipper no entendía nada y Marlene había decidido a ponerse triste, Kowalski quería saltar de felicidad.

-Los verdaderos resultados los tengo acá- y saca una hoja de papel con muchas palabras y cosas (no se me imagina otra cosa).

-Negativo- Skipper mira directamente a Kowalski-, ¡negativo de qué!

-¡Marlene no está embarazada!

Kowalski pone sus dos manos (aletas) frente su cara esperando la paliza de su vida, pero Skipper solamente ríe.

-¡Kowalski, eres el genio mas idiota que he conocido!- termina Skipper y se aleja riéndose, dejando a Kowalski sorprendido.

-Supongo que es cierto, y mucho, no creo que debas... ¿Marlene?- la nutria desaparece- ¿Qué es esto?- Kowalski levanta un papelito del suelo.

"_No podrás dormir en toda la semana"._ Kowalski escribe en ese momento su testamento.


	25. Pudo ser peor

Primero que nada tengo que decir muchas, muchas cosas… aclaraciones, etc. Etc. Etc. Y todo lo que termine en un punto. (lol?)

1° Si, deje de escribir por un tiempo (SI POR CASI 3 AÑOS POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN SI NO LO HICIERON EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS QUE SUBI PORFA NO LO HAGAN AHORA PIEDAAAAD) y la verdad es que extraño mucho … he estado en la web y he mejorado en conocimientos… y francamente creo que ff es el sitio que más me ha gustado por su libertad y apoyo que muchos lectores dan, en serio, se los agradezco.

2° ¿Por qué dejé de escribir? Sencillo: Estupidez humana, el enemigo No.1 del planeta Tierra XD. Estuve con Minecraft como comente antes… luego probé los juegos de XBOX de un amigo… ahora el Steam y me perdí en el vicio videojugabilístico (¿esa palabra existe? Ni idea).

3° ¿Voy a subir más historias? ¡Pero claro que sí! La comunidad aquí es grande y no veo razón por qué no volver a ser un escritor asiduo de fanfiction :D espero que me reciban de nuevo (¡Por favor!) y en cuanto a carnívora… mi amiga mas cercana que tenia… no no estoy enojado contigo, AL REVES, haz el favor de querer matarme, te lo agradeceré mucho :D

4° ¿Qué va a pasar con esta historia? La verdad tuve casi 3 años para meditarlo (sorry) y francamente he decidido que POR SUPUESTO QUE LA CONTINUARE, disculpen por hacer el cap 25 tan corto tomando en cuenta que es el ultimo del fic, pero escribir todo mi testamento me está llevando un poco :D ¡Ah y también borrare mi otra historia inconclusa de 1 cap! ¿Razón? No tengo fresca la mente y me llevará un tiempo planificar toda la trama, (repeat spam style!) asi que por favor no me asesinen mientras duermo, háganlo antes de mi examen de Español XD

5° (Si, sé que me van a reportar por poner todo esto en vez de la historia ¬¬) Lo de que Cabo será el protagonista como dije antes MIENTO, eso será después, muuucho después (OPPA VACA STYLE!)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25: Oh vamos… no es tan malo… pudo ser peor…<p>

-¡Kowalski!- grita Skipper.

-¿Eh?

-¡Despierta!

Skipper había despertado a Kowalski, ya era la 4ta noche y el pingüino estaba soportando el desvelo a un ritmo sorprendente.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Skipper en serio lo siento! ¡Te lo juro!

-Ya sé que lo sientes, pero Marlene no se ha venido a parar al hábitat después de que la ilusionaste, solamente he ido una vez en la semana y fue para hablar acerca del plan de correr a la cuidadora que llegue.

-…

-¡Así que despierta!

-… -KO Kowalski fuera, se desmayó en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¡KOWALSKI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-…

En eso se abre la escotilla.

-¡Chicos! ¡Skipper!- dice Cecile- ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Todos excepto Kowalski (¬¬) salen y ven una camioneta estacionada frente al zoológico. En esta se puede leer "CNN". Los pingüinos se quedan sorprendidos, mucho más cuando ven a un reportero: "En vivo en el zoológico de Central Park, el pingüino y la nutria que demostraron no solo tener inteligencia superior, sino una atracción que podría derivar en una nueva especie no solo de animales, sino en un nuevo grupo combinación de Ave con Mamífero"

-¡Pero qué demonios!- grita Skipper- ¿No ya se habían cansado de eso?

-Supongo que ya- dice Cecile- pero alguien les volvió a meter la idea en su cabeza… ¿Por qué los humanos serán tan chismosos?

-Con razón ven novelas y se enteran de la vida de todos los famosos ¬¬- dice Cabo.

-¡Hey ese es el pingüino!- dice el conductor.

-Oh oh, adiós- dice Skipper y se esconde en la escotilla.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta el reportero, pero ya no hay nadie sobre el hábitat de pingüinos.

-Perdona creo que fue mi imaginación- dice el conductor.

* * *

><p>En el hábitat…<p>

-¡Esto es incomodo! ¡En serio no voy a poder salir nunca del zoológico sin que sea rastreado ni que me vean!

-D e por si nunca nos ven, Skipper- dice Kowalski.

-¡Pero ahora menos! ¡Incluso poner un pie afuera de este hábitat es peligro de muerte!

Pero Skipper oye: "Tenemos a la nutria".

-Marlene… y se desliza a toda la velocidad, pero justo cuando abre la escotilla, una máquina para electrocutar de 200 voltios pone en shock a Skipper (y tostado también). Lo cargan y lo llevan a la camioneta.

-Tenemos permiso para llevarnos a los animales- dice un agente- no dañarlos ya que los protege la sociedad protectora de animales ¬¬, así que háganle unos exámenes superficiales.

-_Enterado- _se oye al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Un momento! ¡No se los llevaran otra vez! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- Y de un golpe Cecile deja noqueado al agente- ¿eh?- siente algo frio en la espalda.

-Descansa lémur- dice otro agente y electrocuta también a Cecile- no interferirás más en esto…

**Chan chan chan chan… ¿Qué pasará después? MUY pronto subiré la continuación de la historia :D**

**Y por favor comenten! Se los agardeceré mucho y me inspirarán y ayudarán a darme cuenta que soy aceptado (si, con O) nuevamente en la gran comunidad como lo es **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
